


In Another Life

by GreysBonesIsles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Humor, Mystery, Romance, art student clark, canon up to 3x07, grounder lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreysBonesIsles/pseuds/GreysBonesIsles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not the end. The Grounders have always believed in reincarnation but Lexa never imagined it to be like this. Maybe in this new life, in the strange unknown place, she will get a second chance to be truly happy and maybe even a life with Clarke. Modern AU Clexa set after 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You were right, Clarke.” Lexa’s shaky voice whispers. “Life is about more than just surviving.”

Lexa looks up into Clarke’s scared eyes, her tears shining in the glow of the candles surrounding them. She can feel her own tears sliding down the sides of her face and onto the blood stained furs under her.

Lexa’s not scared of dying, she has faced death many times and won but she knows this time that would not be the case. She has faith that the Commander’s spirit will choose a worthy successor and her people will be taken care of after her death. What she is not ready for is leaving Clarke, she has already seen so many of the people she cares for die and now she has to helplessly watch as Lexa bleeds out in front of her.

Clarke’s blue eyes are pleading with her to stay, to not leave her but Lexa knows it’s too late. There is no coming back from it this time. No matter how loud her heart is yelling at her to stay with her she knows she can’t. Her soft smile is telling Clarke that it’s okay and it’s time to let her go.

She feels Clarke’s shaky fingers on her hair as her trembling voice says her goodbye.

“In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground... May we meet again.”

Lexa just keeps looking at Clarke trying to pour all of her love into this last goodbye. The darkness starts to seep into her vision, she fights to keep looking at those scared blue eyes but it’s to no avail. Then she feels those soft lips press against her one last time and everything goes black.

There is no more pain, no more tears, no more anything just black.

Green eyes blink open and are blinded by a bright white light as she gasps for air. Her body feels numb and heavy. Over the ringing in her ears she can hear voices all around her but they are too muffled to make out what they are saying. A strong smell fills her nose as she tries to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. Her head is pounding against her skull making it hard to focus on anything else. She tries to get her body to move and get up but it is not responding.

Finally the fuzziness in her head begins to clear, her vision starts to focus on the swirling shapes moving around her and the ringing in her ears fades. A man’s face appears in front of her looking down at her.

“Chon yu bilaik?” Her voice is barely above a whisper.

“We need to get her to CT.” She hears someone say to her left.

Slowly her mind starts to analyse what is going on around her. A white room full of people speaking the enemy’s language, large machines blinking in bright colours with wires sticking out in every direction and some even connected to her own body. Her heart drops when realisation hits her of where she is or more precisely who has her.

_The Mountain Men._

Panic floods her system making her body jolt into action knowing she needs to get out of here and fast. She has heard many tales about what happens inside the mountain.

The adrenaline pumping through her body jumpstarts her limbs forcing herself to get up but the man pushes her back down onto the bed. She starts to fight against his hold, her body telling her she needs to get away.

“Easy there, you need to keep still.”

With all of the strength she can master she pushes the man off her making him stumble away giving her the chance to get off the bed. She makes it a couple of steps before two more men grab onto her. A lifetime of training helps her to quickly escape their hold, elbowing one of them on the nose in the process. Her body slumps against the wall exhausted before turning around to face them with the most threatening stance her weak body can accomplish.

“Bak yu op ou ai na frag yu op!” She yells at them with a murderous look in her eyes. Her hand immediately going to her side to grab a hold of her dagger but she doesn’t find it strapped to her hip where it always is.

“We need to sedate her, now!”

The men move to grab her again but Lexa starts to fight them off the best she can with her body not at its full strength. Ignoring the pain that shoots through her body, her moves are sloppy and her feet slow but she doesn’t give up the fight. She doesn’t even register the needle piercing her skin until the world starts to go black again.

_Anya is strolling along the woods surrounding Polis enjoying the nice day out of the capital. A sudden battle cry coming from high up in one of the trees makes her grab onto the hilt of her sword. She watches as a small body jumps down out of the trees landing in front of her._

_“Surrender or suffer the wrath of your Heda.” The 5 year old girl says taking her fighting stance, holding onto a sharpened stick as a sword pointed at the older girl. There are twigs and leafs sticking out of her unruly hair and her face is covered in war paint._

_Anya smiles at her second, after Lexa’s parents were taken when was just 2 years of age Indra had entrusted Anya with the small Natblida and started her on her training._

_Lexa charges at her but Anya easily sidesteps her attack. Lexa spins around swinging the stick at her chest but Anya dodges it with ease again. The young girl’s determination has nothing against Anya’s years of training and in a quick move she disarms the young warrior, leaving a very confused Lexa looking up at the smirking 17 year old._

_“You still have a lot of training to do young one.”Anya watches as Lexa’s back stiffens and she raises her chin._

_“I will train everyday so I may be worthy if the Commander’s spirit chooses me.”_

_“I have no doubt that you will.” Anya smiles at her handing her back her weapon that she takes eagerly. “You know you are not allowed to be out here alone, there are a lot of dangers out here”._

_“I am Lexa kom Trikru and I fear none.” Anya watches how her brown hair whips around as she uses the stick to fight a nearby tree._

_“Oh really?” Lexa gives a sharp nod before striking the tree again. “Not even a pakstoka?” Lexa shakes her head no. “A feisripa?”_

_“No.” Lexa jumps back over to where Anya is waiting for her with an amused smile._

_“What about the pauna?” Anya asks pulling a few twigs from her hair._

_“The pauna’s death will be at my sword.” Lexa says confidently._

_“Alright then my little Natblida it time to return.” Anya starts to walk back in the direction of the city gates, she only gets a few feet before realising that Lexa is not following her. Turning back around she sees the little girl biting her lip with her head bowed. “Lexa?”_

_“Anya, do you think I can fight the Mountain Men?” She asks lifting her head to look at her mentor. Anya walks closer to her kneeling in front of her so she can look into her sad eyes._

_“Lexa you know that the Mountain Men are extremely dangerous, even more so then the pauna. You must never seek them out. Do you understand?” She gives a nod but Anya can see the war waging in those green eyes. She may only be 5 years of age but she has seen how cruel this world can be, living in fear of the Mountain Men who has taken so much from her already._

_“Good. But you Lexa are the strongest, bravest warrior I know and there will come a day when no one will be able to stop you. Not even the Mountain Men.” Lexa gives her a small smile._

_“Here.” Anya reaches to her side pulling out her dagger before handing it over to the girl who is gasps when Anya places it in her hands. Lexa carefully examines the beautiful dagger, her first real weapon. “Every Heda needs a trusted dagger.” Lexa looks up at Anya in awe, Anya helps her secure the dagger safely onto her tiny body before ruffling her hair affectionately._

_“Come on let’s get you back to Polis, the last thing we need is to anger Titus… again.” Something Lexa seems very good at doing._

_Anya bends down and Lexa quickly jumps onto her back and Anya start to walk them back to Polis._

_“I do not like Titus.” Lexa says playing with Anya’s hair._

_“Why do you dislike Titus?”_

_“He has no hair, he can not have any braids.” Anya can’t help the small chuckle that escapes her at her second’s reasoning._

Lexa can still hear the leafs crunching under Anya’s boots when she starts to drift back to consciousness. Unlike the previous time there are no people around her when she opens her eyes, the only thing she sees is pale grey walls all around her.

Her panic is back in full force when she remembers exactly where she is. She moves to get out of the bed but stops when she feels something holding her wrists back. Looking to her sides she finds her wrists each tied to a metal frame around her bed. She starts pulling forcefully at them trying to free her arms making the metal frame rattle and clank.

“You need to calm down before you hurt yourself.”

Lexa freezes, her eyes snaps up to the doorway seeing a man entering her room and walking over to her bed. She bares her teeth almost growling at him. Her restraint fists clench and her body leans forward as far as she can ignoring the pain burning in her abdomen at the movement.

He places his hand on her shoulder to push her back down but she shakes it off violently her wrist straining against the restraints.

“Gon we o wan op.” She hisses at him.

He takes a quick step back away from her bed seeing the warning flashing in her eyes. Even with her restraint he is not going to take any chances.

Lexa watches the man closely, sizing him up. He is average height maybe even on the short side and rather scrawny. He doesn’t look like a warrior but then the Mountain Men never do and yet they have killed thousands of her people. However she can’t figure out how they are still alive, she knows the mountain was destroyed by Wanheda and the last remaining of their kind was banished from her lands.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” He holds up his hands in surrender to show her he means no harm but she doesn’t back down.

“Then let me go.” She says giving the man a death glare.

He is surprised to hear her speak English, but he quickly schools his face.

“I can’t do that.” Lexa pulls on the restraints again making him jump.

“You claim you do not wish to harm me yet you keep my tied up like an animal.”

“You attacked our doctors we had to restrain you.” Lexa just keeps looking at him, she watches as he swallows nervously.

“The Mountain Men bring nothing but death to my people, I will not go down without a fight.”

She pulls violently on the restraints again this time, the bed even moves a little. She has to force her face not to show the twitch of pain from the movement. But the man catches the pained look before she can hide it and he looks like he wants to help her but knows getting closer would not be a wise decision.

“Is everything okay in here?” A soft voice asks from the doorway.

Lexa’s eyes shoot up at the intruder and a gasp leaves her lips.

“Abby.” She whispers seeing the familiar Sky person, all the fight instantly draining from her body.

“It’s okay Dr Anderson I’ll take it from here.” Abby smiles at the man, he doesn’t argue and just gives her a nod before almost running out of the room.

Abby walks further into the room looking at the machines next to her. Lexa watch her cautiously, she knows Abby is friendly but it still doesn’t explain why she is in the mountain.

A million questions races through her mind - Is she even in the mountain? If Abby is here does that mean that the other people she saw are also from Skaikru? Was Clarke able to bring her to Abby to heal her?

Lexa shakes her head feeling her headache starting to return. Abby is looking at a bag of fluid hanging from a pole. Lexa takes the opportunity to really look at Abby, her clothes are stain free and she has on a long white coat with a metal wire draped around her neck. Her skin is also a lot lighter and she has a soft smile on her face. Lexa doesn’t think she has ever seen Abby smile before.

Lexa is pulled out of her thoughts when Abby turns to speak to her.

“I’m Dr Griffin the lead doctor on your case. Can you tell me your name?”

“You do not know my name?” Lexa looks at her confused.

“You didn’t have any identification on you when you were brought in.” Abby explains.

“Lexa.” She says waiting for any sign of recognition from Abby but none came.

“Lexa do you have a last name or is it just Lexa like Madonna?” Lexa frowns, she does not know who this Madonna is but she assumes Abby wants her to identify herself.

“Lexa… kom Trikru?” It’s more of a question then a statement but Abby accepts her answer with a nod.

“That’s an interesting last name. What is it German, Russian?” Lexa just keeps looking at her but then decides it’s time to get some answers of her own.

“Where am I?” She knows Abby will tell her the truth. They may not be very fond of each other but there has always been a sense of mutual respect between them.

Abby walks to stand right next to Lexa’s bed placing her hands into the pockets of her white coat.

“You’re at Jaha Memorial Hospital. You have been in an accident and were brought here last night.” Abby carefully watches Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa is relieved that she is not in the mountain but she still has no idea where she is and Abby’s strange behaviour towards her isn’t helping.

“Sitting up like that must be very painful.” Abby says softly not to startle the girl who was clearly deep in thought.

Lexa mindlessly lies back down against the pillows not even realising she is doing it.

“I was in an accident?” She asks after a moment.

“Yes, the paramedics that brought you in said you were hit by a car. Do you remember what happened?”

Lexa remembers being in her room and hearing the loud bang of a gun coming from another room and going to see what was happening, when she found Titus trying to hurt Clarke but then the bullet hit her instead. She remembers Clarke’s tears and Titus apologising. She remembers _dying_.

“I was hit by a car?”

Abby pulls one of the visitors chairs closer to the bed before sitting down, clasping her hands together she looks at Lexa and starts to explain.

“From what the paramedics told us you were hit by a car while you were crossing the road. You were unconscious when you arrived in the ER. You have two cracked ribs on your right side where the car hit you. You also hit your head causing a laceration on the right side of your forehead, the scans didn’t show any brain bleeds but it did cause a pretty bad concussion. The accident also resulted in damage to your abdomen causing internal bleeding and a liver perforation that we had to repair during an emergency surgery.”

Lexa’s head is swimming with an overload of information. She doesn’t know some of the words Abby used but from what she can detect her body was in pretty bad shape when she was brought to this hospital place. All those things Abby said happened to her, she can’t remember any of that. One thing that caught her attention during Abby’s explanation is that she never mentioned a bullet wound.

“I know this is all a lot to take in, is there someone we can call for you to let them know you are here maybe parents, family or friends?”

“I- I...”

Abby watches her closely, they way her eyes nervously look around the room and her muscles are tense as if she is ready to jump into action at any moment.

“How about this, can you tell me what state we are in?” Abby asks going off a hunch. Lexa opens her mouth but nothing comes out, she doesn’t have an answer. “Can you tell me who the president is?”

Lexa feels that for some reason she should be able to answer these strange questions but she can’t.

“That’s okay, you have a concussion and that can lead to temporary memory loss. Don’t worry it will all come back to you.” Abby smile sympathetically at the girl.

Nothing is making sense and the pounding in her head isn’t helping. Lexa lifts her hand to her head but the restraints around her wrists stop her again. She looks at the white material and then up to Abby.

“I’m sorry about the restraints but when you woke up you were confused and disoriented so we had to put those on.”

“Can you take them off?” Lexa asks hopefully.

“Since you assaulted a doctor, breaking his nose, I am not allowed to take them off.” Abby sees Lexa deflate at that. “But I understand that when you woke up you must have been scared being in a strange place and not knowing what happened. That’s why I see that as an act of self-defence rather than aggression. So how about this, I will take off one of them and if you don’t go punching any more doctors I can take off the other one?”

 “I will not hurt you.” Lexa says honestly, she knows she would never intentionally hurt Clarke’s mother or any of her people.

Abby places her hand gently on the girl’s shoulder and unlike the man Lexa doesn’t shake it off.

“I believe you, that’s why I’m giving you a chance.”

Abby carefully takes the restraint off her right wrist. Once it is free Lexa moves her hand up feeling the little bandage just above her right eyebrow.

“Is your head hurting?”

“Yes, a little.”

Abby examines the 2 inch cut and is happy to find that it will heal just fine.

“I will ask the nurse to give you something to help with the pain.” Lexa smiles at her gratefully. “But first I need to take a quick look at your incision.” Abby motions to her abdomen and Lexa nods.

After lifting up the hospital gown Abby carefully takes off the white bandage to expose the incision, she sighs when she sees that Lexa pulled a couple of stitches. Abby tells Lexa she has to redo the pulled stitches as she quickly cleans the wound before getting a suture kit and applies the local anaesthetic.

Lexa watches as Abby works carefully closing her wound again, her eye catches the purple bruise over her right side. She can’t help but let her mind wonder to whatever is happening to her, and how Abby is here looking at her like she is a complete stranger to her. Maybe she is a stranger here?

She was dead and now she is - here.

Her eyes go wide and her heart speeds up as one of Titus’s teachings starts echoing through her mind. _Death is not the end._ All at once things start to click into place for Lexa.

“Am I hurting you?” Abby asks when she sees the look on the girl’s face.

Lexa turns her wide eyes to Abby seeing the woman looking at her concerned. Taking a deep breath she gives her the best reassuring smile she can, she opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by a soft knock on the door, they both look up. Lexa can feel all the air leave her body.

“Hey mom, Dr Jackson said I would find you here. You ready for lunch?”

“Clarke, I’ll be with you in a second I’m just finishing up here.” Abby smiles at her daughter.

As Abby continue her work Lexa’s eyes are glued to Clarke like she is an angel appearing at her door. She closes her eyes and opening them again just to make sure her injured head isn’t playing some sort of trick on her. When she opens them again Clarke is still there leaning against the doorframe.

She too looks different to the Clarke Lexa has come to know and love. Her blonde hair is pulled into a messy bun with a few random loose strands around her face. She is wearing a dark grey undershirt and a blue and black button up shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and wrists are full of strings of all colours. It’s paired with dark skin tight pants and what once was white shoes but now is covered in colourful drawings. But what stole Lexa’s breathe was her face, her bright blue eyes sparkling and a smile on those pink lips, there is not a scratch in sight on her flawless skin. Clarke looks genuinely happy.

Ever fibber of Lexa’s being wants her to run to the blonde and wrap her in her arms and never let go but she is frozen in place. With her short conversation with Abby Lexa has come to realise that things are not as she remembers it here. Where ever here is.

“Hi, I’m Clarke.”  

Lexa can’t help the stab of disappointment she feels when Clarke doesn’t remember her. Lexa doesn’t say anything she just keeps looking at her. When she sees Clarke frown and start to shift uncomfortably she realises she needs to introduce herself.

“Lexa.”

The blonde gives her a soft smile that makes Lexa’s inside melt, and from Abby’s diagnoses she is guessing that is not a good thing.

Clarke pushes herself off of the doorframe and makes her way inside and stands next to the bed.

“I hope my mom is taking good care of you?” Lexa nods as her eyes track Clarke’s movement. Clarke’s eyes moves from where her mother is working to land on the white restraint still securely around Lexa’s left wrist. “Why are you cuffed to bed?” She asks with a frown while her finger runs along the material.

Abby sighs, trust her daughter to not beat around the bush but to Abby’s surprise Lexa answers her truthfully and unashamed.

“I broke a doctor’s nose.”

“Seriously?” Clarke looks to her mom on the opposite side of Lexa’s bed for conformation.

“Yes, when she woke up she was a little out of it and elbowed Dr Wallace in the face.”

“Dr Cage Wallace?” Abby nods. “You broke Nose-Hair Wallace’s nose!” Clarke says way too excited.

“Clarke.” Abby says sternly.

“Come on mom nobody likes that guy, he’s a real ass.” Abby gives her a warning look and Clarke just rolls her eyes before she pretends whisper to Lexa. “I think it’s awesome and you deserve a pudding cup not a handcuff.”

“Are you a doctor too?” Lexa asks genuinely curious seeing as Clarke seems to know this doctor but is not wearing the same clothes as all the other doctors she has met so far.

Clarke lets out a small chuckle before answering. “No, I’m not a doctor.”

Now Lexa is confused, something she seems to be a lot today. Clarke is one of her people’s healers, she even helped Lexa a time or two when she got injured.

“Clarke is an artist.” Abby informs her while tying off the last stitch.

“Art student.” Clarke corrects her mother.

“Semantics.”

“Hey, there is a difference.”

“That being?” Abby stops her work to look at Clarke with a raised eyebrow.

“An artist gets paid to create art. An art student pays to create art.”

“Touché.” Abby says with a smile before taking a new bandage out to cover the incision. “Sometimes I think you’re too smart for your own good.”

“I’m the daughter of a surgeon and an engineer it’s in my DNA.”

Lexa watches the two Griffin women interact and smile at each other. She can’t remember ever seeing Clarke this carefree before.

“Don’t pay her any mind.” Abby says to Lexa as she pulls her hospital gown back down. “Okay you’re all patched up again. I’m going to send in a nurse with some painkillers and something to eat so we can get your strength back. I’ll be back to check on you during evening rounds.” Lexa nods as Abby walks towards the door waiting for her daughter to follow her.

“It was nice to meet you Lexa.” Clarke says brightly.

“You too Clarke.” Lexa says with a small smile.

“Hopefully we will get to meet again.” Lexa’s heart clenches at Clarke’s words.

“Hopefully you don’t.” Abby says pulling Clarke out of the room.

“Bye!” A giggling Clarke says over her shoulder as Abby finally gets her out of Lexa’s room.

Lexa can hear them laughing as they walk away down the hall leaving Lexa alone in the room. Lexa drops her head back onto the pillow. She takes in a deep much needed breath letting her free right hand run over her face.

“May we meet again.” Lexa whispers to herself with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Chon yu bilaik? - Who are you?  
> Bak yu op ou ai na frag yu op! - Stay back or I'll kill you!  
> Gon we o wan op. - Leave or die.  
> Natblida - Nightblood  
> Pakstoka - Wolf  
> Feisripa - Tiger  
> Pauna - Gorilla


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the love and sweet comments! Also I have no medical knowledge, I only know what the almighty Google tells me. So I have taken creative liberty on some aspects.

Lexa gasps as her eyes fly open and her body shoots up in the bed. Her heart is racing as she’s breathing fast, her wide eyes franticly scanning her surroundings. She squints trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dark room. But the pounding in her head and her left wrist being tied down helps her to quickly realise where exactly she is. She runs a frazzled hand through her hair before slowly laying back down hissing at the pain caused by the movement.

Once she is settled back down she takes a few deep breaths trying to rid her mind of the images still whirling around. After Abby and Clarke left her room a nurse brought her a tray with food and some medicine to help relieve some of her pain. But Lexa only picked at the food as she was too exhausted and mentally drained, the pain medicine soon made her start to feel drowsy. After everything that had happened she soon fell into a restless sleep, her dreams filled with memories of a different life.

There are no windows to the outside world in her room so she can’t tell what time it is but she is guessing it’s the early morning hours. The soft light flowing into her room gives her room a spooky feel. The shadows around the room making her feel even lonelier then before. Her mind is still working overtime to try and understand what she is doing in this strange new place.

The morning air is mostly silent except for the rhythmic beep of a machine, the squeaky sound of the nurses shoes as the walk past her room and the humming noise coming from the light outside her room. But the thing that grabs her attention is what she can’t hear - the crackling of a fire, horses hoofs pounding down the street and the clanking sound of a blacksmith already hard at work.

Her entire body aches and not just because of her injuries. She is not use to being forced to stay still and rest. Normally when she got hurt her healer would just wrap her up and send her on her way. Being Heda didn’t leave a lot of time to rest.

Surrendering to the fact that she is not going to be leaving this bed any time soon she turns her head and watches as the fluid in the bag hanging from the pole next to her bed drop one drop at a time into the tube that disappears under the white bandage on her hand. She doesn’t know how much time has passed when she sees Abby walking into her room with a smile.

“Good morning Lexa.”

“Dr Griffin.” Lexa greets the doctor.

“How are you feeling today?” Abby is looking down at a small screen in her hands and her fingers are moving over it.

“I am good.”

“How is your head?” Abby asks as she places the screen onto the table at Lexa’s feet and walks closer to Lexa.

“The medicine you send to me helped.”

“I am glad to hear that. Would it be okay if I take a quick look to make sure your wounds are healing nicely?” Lexa nods.

Lexa can’t help but be grateful of how Abby always checks to make sure Lexa is comfortable before doing something. Abby first looks at the cut on her forehead before moving to the incision on her abdomen and lastly the purple bruise over her cracked ribs.

“Everything is looking good, and all your stitches are still in tack. I would like to run a follow up CT to see how everything is looking after your surgery. I will send an intern later to take you to get the scans.” Lexa nods again. “The nurse tells me you didn’t have much of an appetite last night.”

The food had an interesting look and taste but it wasn’t horrible. She just couldn’t get herself to eat more than a few bites. Then there also was that green stuff in one of the bowls, Lexa is not sure what that was but she is pretty sure it was not food. Every time she bumped the tray of food it would move and jiggle around in the bowl. Food is not suppose to jiggle.

“I did not feel hungry.”

“That’s okay, but you’re going to have to start eating more it will help you get your energy up so you can recover faster.”

“I will try to eat more.”

“Thank you.” Abby gives her a small smile before she clears her throat. “Can you remember anything today about the accident or what happened before then?”

“No.” Lexa looks down where her right hand is resting in her lap. She was really hoping that she would remember something when she woke up, anything really.

 “I have asked another doctor to take look at your scans and see if he can give us some more information on your amnesia.” There is a knock on the door. “Speak of the devil, I’ll be right back.”

Abby excuses herself to go and talk to who Lexa presumes is the other doctor outside her room, she can hear some of what they are saying but the words they are using aren’t making any sense to her. A few minutes pass before Abby comes back into the room followed by a man.

“Lexa this Dr Marcus Kane, he is the head of neurosurgery here at the hospital.” Abby picks up the screen from the table and hands it over to him.

“Hello Lexa, would it be okay if we talked for a bit?” Lexa nods her permission.

“I need to go check on some patients but I will see you during rounds.” Abby tells Lexa before she leaves.

Marcus walks further into the room looking at the screen he is holding. Lexa looks the man over, his hair is short but styled perfectly and his face is clean-shaven. Lexa has always like Marcus Kane since her first encounter with him in that prison cell where had shown himself to be an honourable man.

Her thoughts are interrupted when he starts talking again.

“So, Lexa Dr Griffin says you are having some memory problems.”

“I can not remember anything from before waking up here in the hospital.” She decides to leave out the _‘from this life’_ part.

“But you remember everything from after waking up here?”

“Yes, I do.”

He looks back down at the screen as he starts moving his fingers over it. He frowns at the screen for a while until he looks up and turns the screen around to show Lexa a blue and white picture of strange shapes.

“These are the scans that were taken when you first arrived here at the hospital. Like Dr Griffin explained to you the scans doesn’t show any intracranial haemorrhaging. But…” His fingers move over the screen making one part of the picture larger. “… there are some slight bruising to your right ventral frontal cortex and underlying white matter, including the uncinate fasciculus. I believe that this bruising is what is causing your retrograde amnesia. This basically means that you have trouble recalling things from before your accident, but you are still able to remember and learn new things.”

“When will I remember again?” Is the only real question she has.

“Honestly, I can’t say. The human brain is a very complex thing and every person’s reacts differently. There is no real timeline we can go by, this unfortunately means that we are just going have to wait it out. It may take days, months, years or in some rare cases there have been patient that never got their lost memories back.” Marcus sees her deflate at the news. “Lexa I want you to know that me and Dr Griffin will do whatever we can to help you.”

“Thank you Dr Kane.” She tries to muster up a smile but to no avail.

“For now I just suggest that you take is easy and let your body heal.” He gives her shoulder a light squeeze before leaving her room.

Lexa’s mind is racing from everything Dr Kane told her. The possibility of never being able to remember this life makes her stomach turn. She has so many questions that no one seems to have the answers to. Does she have a family or friends? Are they even looking for her?

The rest of her morning is pretty uneventful. The nurse came by again who Lexa learns name is Maya, she brought her some more medicine and breakfast. Following Abby’s instructions Lexa eats as much of the food as she can but it still wasn’t much.

Lexa is going over Titus’s teaching hoping to remember something to help her in this situation she has come to find herself in when her eye catches a flash of blonde hair and her mood instantly lifts seeing a smiling Clark walk into her room. She can’t help the way her heart flutters upon seeing the girl.

Today Clarke’s blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail, she wearing light blue pants that looks ripped and a white and pink striped shirt that has writing in Gonasleng on it that reads _‘seduce me with your weirdness’._ The back of her left hand has a large black smudge on it as well as the tips of her fingers. She has a black bag handing from her left shoulder and the same drawing covered shoes as the previous day on her feet.

“Hi Ronda Rousey.” Clarke greets her happily.

“Hello Clarke, but my name is Lexa.” Clarke just smiles brightly at a frowning Lexa.

“I know.” Is all she offers as explanation as she places a plastic cup with something brown in side and a white spoon onto the table. Lexa looks at it confused and then up to Clarke who just shrugs. “I told you, you deserved a pudding cup for breaking Nose-Hair Wallace’s nose.”

Without so much as a second thought Clarke makes herself comfortable on the chair next to Lexa’s bed, dropping her bag on the floor with a thud.

“Why do you call him that?” Lexa curiosity getting the better of her.

“Because he always has these three super long nose hairs sticking out. And whenever I have seen or talked to him it’s _all_ I can focus on.” Clarke takes out another pudding cup and spoon from her bag that she happily digs into.

“You do not sound very fond of him, nose hairs aside that is.”

“Yeah, he can be a real dick to my mom and mostly everyone else. But they never call him out on it because he’s the son of the Chief of Surgery and for some reason he thinks that gives him a free asshole-pass to do and say whatever the hell he wants.” Lexa suddenly doesn’t feel guilty about hurting the doctor anymore.

“Does your mother know that you are here?” Clarke puts a spoonful of the brown stuff in her mouth.

“In the hospital – yes, in your room – no.”

“Would she be okay with you being here?”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Clarke asks still biting onto the tip of the white spoon.

Lexa lifts up her left hand as high as she can so that Clarke can see the white restraint still tied to it.

“I am dangerous remember.” Clarke just shrugs and continues eating. “You are not scared that I will hurt you?”

“Are you going to hurt me?” Clarke tilts her head to the side squinting as she studies Lexa.

“No.” Lexa says without hesitation.

“Then there is no need for me to be scared.”

Clarke gets up to throw her empty cup and spoon into the trashcan. Turning back to Lexa she takes the tie out of her hair letting it drop over her shoulder. Her fingers brush through her hair as she shakes it out.

“What?” Clarke asks seeing Lexa watching her intently as she starts to gather up her hair again.

“Your hair is shorter.” Clarke’s blonde hair only passing her shoulders by an inch or two.

“Shorter? It’s the same as it was yesterday.”

Lexa’s eyes go wide realising that according to this Clarke they have only met yesterday.

“You-um-you had it up yesterday I must have imagined it longer.” Clarke just frowns at her as she finishes tying up her hair. “Why do you wear your hair up?” The Clarke she knew always wore her hair down.

“It keeps it out of my eyes while I work, and besides if I don’t it would just end up being covered in paint.” Lexa nods in understanding she can’t help but smile when she sees a little splash of green paint against Clarke’s neck.

Clarke sits back down on the chair this time she pulls her feet onto the chair with her knees against her chest. Lexa watches as she picks at her nails and chews on her bottom lip nervously. Lexa decides to wait her out knowing Clarke will talk when she is ready.

“I heard about you having trouble remembering.” Lexa just keeps look at the blonde girl. “It must be really hard.”

“Dr Kane was here earlier, he explained it to me.”

“That’s good that you have Dr Kane he is the best.” Lexa nods.

“What did he say? Um if you don’t mind telling me that is. It’s just I imagine it must be really hard to have your whole life just kind of erased. Then being stuck in this place and everything, I just thought that you might need you know someone to talk to that isn’t wearing a lab coat but who is rather a friend. Not that I am implying that we are friends we just met like yesterday, but I would like to be if you would. It’s just…”

“Clarke.” Lexa cuts of the rumbling girl. “I understand.” Lexa says with a small smile and Clarke gives her a shy smile in return feeling her cheeks blush. “Dr Kane can not tell me when I will be able to remember or if I ever will.”

A heaviness settles in the air making them both feel uncomfortable. Clarke clears her throat deciding its time for a topic change to something a little less serious.

“How is the hospital food? Do you need me to sneak you in a pizza or something, I know hospital food is pretty gross.”

“I have had worse.”

Clarke gets a look of horror at Lexa’s confusion.

“That is possibly the scariest thing I have ever heard.” Lexa watches her amused. “Nothing is worse than hospital food, except maybe prison food. Holy shit it was prison food wasn’t it? I brought a criminal my last pudding cup.” Clarke’s feet drop to the ground in fake shock.

“Would you like it back?” Lexa gestures to the pudding cup sitting untouched on the table.

“Why? What does it mean if you give me a pudding cup, would it make me like your prison wife or something? Because I hate to tell you I already have one.”

“You have a prison wife?” Lexa has never heard of the term ‘prison wife’ before but the name is pretty much self explanatory.

“Yes, her name is Glenda.”

“Why is Glenda in prison?” Lexa asks rather enjoying this playful side to Clarke. She much rather talk to Clarke about imaginary prison wives then war strategies with Wanheda.

“She stabbed her mailman with a garden gnome.” Clarke says waving it off like its nothing.

“She sounds delightful.”

Clarke sits up in the chair pointing an accusing finger at Lexa.

“Hey don’t be hating on Glenda, she is a very sensitive soul.”

They are interrupted by a knock on the door. A young woman walks into the room wearing doctors’ clothes and smiles at Lexa.

“Hi, I’m Dr Reyes but you can just call me Raven. Dr Griffin sent me to take you to get your follow up CT scan.”

Lexa’s mind flashes to images of a girl tied to a tree, screaming as her flesh is sliced open, being punished for a crime she didn’t commit.

“Hey Skywalker.” Clarke greets the new doctor who hasn’t noticed the blonde was in the room until now.

“Sketch, what are you doing here?”

“Bonding with Lexa over our mutual dislike of one Cage Wallace.”

“Ah yes I heard you are the one responsible for his impromptu rhinoplasty.” Raven says to Lexa looking at her impressed. “I would like to give you my utmost gratitude.”

Raven gives her a small bow that has Clarke laughing. Lexa raises an eyebrow at the young doctor who just points over her shoulder.

“I’m just going to go get a wheelchair then we can head up.” Raven quickly leaves the room again.

“I’m glad my mom sent Raven, she is a lot of fun and she will take good care of you.” Clarke says still looking at the door the young doctor just left through.

“You two are friends?” Lexa knows that Clarke was friends with the Raven girl when she first saw her.

“Yeah, she is also my roommate. Don’t get me wrong she can be a real handful and maybe a little to obsessed with Star Wars. But under all those layers of sarcasm and inappropriate behaviour she has a heart of gold.”

Raven comes walking back into the room pushing a metal chair with wheels in front of her. Raven sees Lexa frowning at it.

“Sorry put its hospital policy, besides with your injuries I don’t think you will be able to walk really far.”

Raven walks over to the left side of the bed crossing her arms as she looks down at Lexa.

“Okay before I untie you lets quickly go over the ground rules.” Raven says in her best doctor voice. “There will be no punching, no kicking or biting of the hospital staff. Understood?” Lexa nods as she watches Raven’s stern doctor mask changes back into her cheerful self.

Raven makes quick work of untying Lexa’s wrist from the bed. Lexa can’t help but let out a relieved breath to finally having her hand back. She sits up biting down on her lip to keep from hissing in pain but Raven is already at her side helping her. Clarke also jumps up to help her into the chair.

“Clarke care to join us for a leisurely stroll to radiology?” Raven asks as she fiddles with the bag hanging from the pole next to the bed and then she removes the tube from little piece sticking into Lexa’s hand.

“Why that would be lovely.” Clarke says with a big smile. “But I have already slaked off on my work long enough so I can only accompany you up to the 5th floor.”

“Then let’s hit the road.” Raven takes a hold of the handles of the chair and starts to push the chair out of the room.

When the chair starts to move Lexa’s grip has her knuckles turning white, but soon starts to relax as they slowly move down the hallway. She listens to Clarke and Raven talk behind her as her eyes dart around getting to see the world outside of her room for the first time. There are doctors and nurses moving around the long hallways darting in and out of rooms. Everything it bright and shiny and _very_ clean.

When they get into the elevator Raven presses a button that then lights up, Clarke then presses a different one.

“How is the project going?” Raven asks leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

“Pretty good, I try to work on it whenever I can but classes are keeping me busy. I really don’t want to half-ass it just because I have like 50 other things I need to do.”

“Don’t worry Sketch it’s going to be amazing I’m sure of it.”

“Aw Raven, flattery is not going to get you out of cleaning duty this weekend.” Lexa hears Raven huff behind her. “So speaking of flattery, did you get that cute nurse’s number yet?”

“No, I’m working on it.”

“Seriously, you need to ask her already. I don’t want to see you turn into to a sad old doctor with just a weird looking lizard for a companion.”

“Like your one to talk, when was the last time you went on a date?” Raven quickly fires back.

“Maybe I’ll just ask that cute nurse since you’re not going to.” Clarke says wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

“Hands off Griffin. The last thing I need is my best friend as competition.”

“Relax I’m just teasing.” Clarke says stepping in front of Lexa as the elevator stops. “Besides I already have Glenda.” Clarke winks at Lexa who is fighting not to smile.

The elevator doors open and Clarke places her hand in front of the doors.

“Well this is my stop guys. Raven you better take good care of her.”

“With my life.” Raven promises placing her hand over her heart.

“Good.” Clarke says sternly before smiling down at Lexa as she walks out of the elevator. “Bye you two and behave.” Clarke calls over her shoulder.

“We make no promises.” Raven calls after her as the doors close again.

They finally arrive at their destination as Raven pushes Lexa into a small room. The room is pretty much empty except for the large round machine standing in the middle of the floor. Raven stops the chair next to the machine and helps Lexa onto the small bedlike part. She gently lets Lexa lay down while she moves some pillows around to make her more comfortable.

Raven steps out of her line of sight and Lexa can feel her heart starting to beat loudly in her ears as she looks at the large machine in front of her. She has never really come into contact with machines before since the Mountain Men were the only people with access to them. With all the pain they have caused using machines it never made her want to get up close and personal with one either.

Someone suddenly grabs hold of her wrists harshly moving it over her head. Lexa rips her arms free shooting up and out of the small bed. Grabbing onto the side of the machine not to lose her balance when she lands on the ground. She whirls around coming face to face with an unknown man, looking in the man’s hard eyes she feels her body getting ready to fight. He moves towards her she takes a step back.

“Ste daun weron yu ste kamp.” She warns him, her voice low and threatening.

 When he looks like he wants to step closer again Lexa brings up her hands ready to defend herself.

“Hey what’s going on in here?” Raven asks running back into the room seeing Lexa in the middle of a standoff with the man.

“He grabbed my wrists.” Lexa says her eyes never leaving the man.

“I tried to move her into position for the scan and she completely freaked out.”

“You grabbed me.” Lexa says to the man her fists clenching.

Raven steps between the two of them facing the man, Lexa drops her hands a little but is still on high alert.

“Can’t you see she’s scared and you manhandling her is not helping.”

“I’m sorry if I don’t roll out the red carpet for the patient that assaulted Dr Wallace.” The way he says it makes Lexa think that he must be friends with Dr Wallace.

“It doesn’t mean you can just grab her. You know what just go, I’ll get her ready.” Raven waves her hand dismissively.

“I think you best remember your place intern.” The man warns Raven but she doesn’t back down.

“I’ll get her ready _sir_.” Raven says through gritted teeth.

The man looks over Raven’s shoulder to Lexa glaring at her before he storms out of the room. Once he is no longer in the room Lexa finally relaxes completely. Raven takes a deep breath before turning to face Lexa.

“Are you okay?” Raven asks concerned and Lexa nods. “Did you get hurt?” Raven starts to look her over for any sign of injuries.

“He startled me, I am sorry I did not…”

“Hey Lexa its okay, he is the one in the wrong here. He shouldn’t have just grabbed you like that.” Raven pats the small bed. “You think we can try again?” Lexa lets Raven help her back onto the bed.

When Lexa is back to her previous position Raven makes sure she is comfortable.

“To help us get a clear image of the scans I need to move your arms above your head. Is it okay if I move them?” Lexa nods, Raven take a hold of her wrists a lot more gently then the man did and moves them into the correct position. Lexa bites her tongue when the movement agitates her cracked ribs. “Okay just remember to keep as still as possible and it will all over before you know it.”

“You are leaving?” Lexa tries really hard to hide the slight panic in her voice.

“I’m going to be in the room right next door, I’ll be able to see you through the glass.” Raven points to the wall behind Lexa’s head. “There is a microphone in here so I will be able to hear you, so if you need anything just say so.” Raven gives her a reassuring smile before leaving Lexa alone in the room.

“Lexa we are going to start the scan now just try and stay still okay.”

Lexa hears Raven’s voice coming from the ceiling somewhere. Her eyes look around but she can’t find the source. Her heart leaps into her throat when the bed she is lying on starts to move. She watches with wide eyes as the round part of the machine gets closer and closer as the bed moves inside of it. Lexa closes her eyes and concentrates on Raven’s voice who hasn’t stopped talking about what Lexa is not sure but she finds comfort in it.

After what feels like hours the bed stops moving and Raven announces that the scan is finally over.

Lexa feels a strange sense of relief when Raven pushes her back into her room.

“Maybe I should have put on some music while you were in the CT machine. Do you think that would have helped? What kind of music would you have liked?”

“I do not know.” Raven helps Lexa out of the chair and onto her bed. Lexa sees Raven frowning at her.  “What?”

“I’m trying to figure out what kind of music you would like.” Lexa scoots back while Raven lifts her legs onto the bed. “You don’t look like a Taylor Swift fan, and I am guessing boy bands are a big no-no as well. What about Beyoncé, everyone loves them some Beyoncé.” Raven pulls the blanket over Lexa once she is settled.

“But I am guessing you’re most likely going to be into classical music. Hey maybe you take us by surprise and be a diehard Metallica fan. What do you say Lexa are you a metalhead?” Lexa looks at her confused as Raven reattaches the tube to her hand.

“I do not know what that means.”

“Of course you don’t.” Raven says with a smile she reaches down for the restraint she looks apologetically at Lexa. “I’m sorry I have to do this.” Raven fastens it around Lexa’s wrist and moves to stand at the end of Lexa’s bed.

“Thank you Raven.” Lexa says sincerely, Clarke was right about Raven looking out for her.

“We metalheads got to stick together right.”

“I still do not know what that means.”

“Don’t worry my padawan you’ll learn.” Raven says with a smirk before leaving the room.

Lexa had started her warrior training at 2 years of age, she was taught to be in complete control of her body - of every movement, every sense, she was taught how to overcome pain. But there are some things not even a warrior can control.

Lexa is squirming around in her bed trying to get comfortable but it seems to be an impossible task. She has been ignoring her body’s requests all day hoping it will go away even if she knows that it’s not going to happen no matter how hard she tries to ignore it.

Lexa looks around the room trying to find something to distract herself with, she finds a small white box with little blue buttons on it. Curiosity getting the better of her she presses the first button. Suddenly her bed starts to move into a more upright position. When it stops moving she presses the button under the first one and the bed starts to move back down. She watches the bed go up and down in the exact same way four times before she moves onto the next buttons that makes the opposite side of the bed move.

The next button is larger than the others and when she presses it she looks up when a light above her head goes on. She presses the button again and the light switches off. The light turns on and off as she presses the button repeatedly until the flashing light started to make her headache worse.

There is one button left, a red one. Hesitating for a moment before finally pressing it, she looks around the room but nothing happens. She presses it again and still nothing happens.

“Lexa are you okay, did something happen?” Lexa looks up to see Abby running into her room. “I was at the nurses’ station when they said you hit the call button.”

Lexa looks down at the red button, the red button brings Abby to her room. Abby sees Lexa what Lexa is looking at and smiles at the girl.

“I take it there is nothing wrong and you were just pushing buttons?”

“I apologise.” Lexa says putting the box back down feeling like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“It’s fine.” Abby waves it off. “I would be bored being stuck in bed all day to.”

“I am not use to staying still for so long.” Lexa confesses moving her legs around.

“You don’t need to tell me about hyperactive children. Clarke was one of those toddlers that skipped walking and went straight into running.” Lexa smiles at the image of a little Clarke Griffin running around driving her mother crazy. But it only lasts a moment before Lexa is back to squirming around. Abby sees a strange expression pass over Lexa’s face. “Lexa are you in pain?”

Lexa looks everywhere but at Abby feeling embarrassed to have to ask for help.

“ I- um - I need to um – relieve myself.” Lexa finally manages to mumble.

Abby watches with a frown as Lexa’s cheeks turn bright red, wondering what has the girl suddenly so uncomfortable. Then the light bulb goes off.

“You need to go to the bathroom.”

Abby quickly unties Lexa and helps her onto her feet. Abby grabs the pole with bag and pulls it along as they shuffle over to the closed door on the other side of the room. Abby opens the door for Lexa to go inside, Lexa takes the pole from Abby as she makes her way inside and Abby close the door for her. Luckily it looks similar to the ones in Polis and it only takes a while for Lexa to figure out what she needs to do.

On her way back to the door Lexa stops when she sees her reflection in the small mirror. Her skin looks pale and there are dark circles under her eyes. Her lips are dry and cracked and her hair is dirty and flat. She looks at the angry looking cut on her forehead, no wonder her head has been hurting so bad. With one last look in the mirror she turns and opens the door, Abby is waiting for her just on the other side.

“I was starting to get worried when I didn’t hear the flush.”

“Flush?”

Abby walks into the small room and pulls on the metal handle making a loud whooshing sound. Lexa jumps at the noise but luckily Abby’s back to her. Abby then shows her how she can wash her hands before helping Lexa back to bed. When Lexa is much more comfortable back in bed Lexa lifts her left arm up for Abby.

“You need to tie my arm to the bed again.” Lexa explains when Abby just keeps looking at her offered arm.

“Oh.” Abby bends down but instead of taking Lexa’s wrist she instead unties the restraint from the bed. “I think you have proven yourself.”

“Thank you.” Lexa gives her a small smile.

“Well you earned it.” Abby places the restraint on the table as her eyes land on the pudding cup still sitting where Clarke left it. “I see you have made quite the impression on my daughter.” Abby says as she lifts up the pudding cup.

“I-“ Lexa stumbles over her words. “I asked her if you would approve of her visiting me.”

“It’s okay Lexa. Clarke is a very good judge of character I trust her judgement. Besides even if I would have told her not to visit you Clarke does whatever Clarke wants.”

Abby opens the pudding cup and places the white spoon inside of it before handing it to Lexa. Lexa takes the cup looking at the brown goo inside.

“I better get back to my charts. I’ll see you later Lexa, and if you want to press buttons I suggest you rather use this one.” Abby places a black box with a lot more buttons onto the table.

“Yes Dr Griffin.” Abby smiles at her before leaving the room.

Lexa looks down at the cup she is holding in her now free left hand.  She takes out the spoon looking at the brown substance on it. The image of what it looks like to her is not a very appetising thought but she is sure Clarke wouldn’t give her anything inedible.

She brings the spoon closer to her face. It smiles sweet and kind of earthy, after giving herself a mental pep talk she places the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes go wide in surprise, its smooth on her tongue and its sweet with an almost nut like flavour and it leaves a slight bitter aftertaste. Lexa likes it – a lot.

Lexa relaxes back into the pillows eating her pudding cup, already thinking of ways to get Clarke or maybe even Raven to get her more of this delicious brown goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Gonasleng – English  
> Ste daun weron yu ste kamp. - Stay where you are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone but apparently the universe hates me and gave me back to back illnesses. I just want to thank every single one for all the love and support for this story! You guys have made some great suggestions and I will see what I can work into the story. I also apologise for any mistakes as English is not my first language.

Lexa is trying to look as regal as possible while sitting in a hospital bed dressed in her very thin hospital dress. Her back is straight, shoulders back, her head held high and her hands neatly folded in her lap over the scratchy blanket. This new place may have a lot of wonderful things but one thing they are missing is her soft furs.

Lexa watches as the man is writing something down in his little black book. The tall man and his partner have been talking to Lexa and asking her questions for what feels like hours. Abby has been sitting in the visitor’s chair next to the bed the whole time doing most of the talking since at this point she knows more about Lexa’s new life then Lexa herself does.

“That’s all we need for now.” He places his pen in his shirt pocket and closes his little book. “We will contact you as soon as we have any information.”

“Thank you very much officers.” Abby says with a smile standing from the chair as the two men each give her a firm nod and make their way out of Lexa’s room. Once they are gone Abby turns her attention back to her patient who is looking down at her fingers picking at the blanket.

“You did great Lexa.”

“I could not answer any of their questions.” Lexa lets her shoulders drop a little, she can’t remember ever feeling this out of place before. Mostly everyone here in the hospital have been trying to make her feel as comfortable and welcome as possible but still she wishes she could remember where she fits into this world.

“It’s their job to find people, I am positive they will be able to tell us who you are.” Abby tries to reassure her, Lexa gives her a weak nod her mind still drowning in unanswered questions making her head hurt worse.

They both look to the door when they see a very confused Clarke walking in. Lexa feels her heart race at the sight of the adorable frowning blonde as she casts a quick glance over her shoulder before look back at Lexa.

“You know when I implied that you had a criminal record I didn’t actually mean it?” Clarke says looked worried at Lexa.

“Relax honey, the officers were just here to talk to Lexa and get some information so they can hopefully help us fill in some of the blanks.” Abby explains to her daughter.

“Oh okay that’s good then.” Clarke takes the seat her mother has was just sitting in.

“How was class?” Abby goes about her normal examination of Lexa’s wounds and doesn’t even question Clarke’s visits to Lexa.

“Ugh, we had to watch a two hour documentary on typography. Now I love Helvetica as much as the next person but if I have to hear the words kerning and leading one more time someone is getting punched.” Clarke drops her bag onto the floor next to the chair dramatically.

“I think you’ll survive.” Abby says patting Clarke’s shoulder before giving it a soft squeeze. “Clarke thank you again for last night I know you need to study and…”

“Mom seriously it’s no big deal, I know you and dad are really busy right now I don’t mind stepping up and helping.” Clarke tilts her head up at her mother as she shrugs

“Well, thank you anyway.” Abby leans over placing a kiss on Clarke’s head. “I have to get back to work I’ll see you two later.” Abby gives them each a smile before leaving Clarke and Lexa alone in the room.

Clarke smiles at her and Lexa gives her a small smile in return. Clarke looks around the room until her eyes fall on the table at the end of the bed that is covered in pieces of clothing.

“Your mother says that it is everything I had on me when I arrived.” Lexa explains to the curious looking blonde.

Clarke gets up so she can get a closer look at the items. Clarke never put much thought into the car accident that brought Lexa to the hospital but now looking at her clothes its save to say it wasn’t just a soft tap judging by the blood stains covering most of the clothes. A frown starts to work its way onto Clarke’s face.

“This is everything, just an old grey hoodie, jeans and a pair of white trainers?” Clarke looks up at Lexa who nods.

“Apparently the rest of my clothing had to be cut off of me in the ER.”

“They didn’t find a phone or wallet?” Lexa shakes her head not really sure what those things are.

Clarke looks back down at the items on the table, the hoodie has some letters printed on the front but it is too faded to read and the large blood stain over it doesn’t help either.

“Do you mind?” Clarke motions to the clothes and Lexa nods telling her the go ahead.

Clarke runs her fingers softly over the jeans before picking them up. There is nothing special about them just your normal every day pair of jeans you can buy at any clothing store. After examining them for a while she starts going through the pockets. They are all empty until she gets to the left back pocket when she feels something. Grabbing a hold of it she pulls it out quickly like it might hold the answers to all of their questions.

“It’s a car key?” She turns the silver key around in her hand, looking at it from every angle.

“I have a car.” This is the first piece of information Lexa has about her life outside the hospital.

“An old one apparently. You should let Raven take a look at it she is kind of a car expert she might be able to tell you more.” Clarke places the key to the side on the table for further examination later.

Next she looks at the shoes, a pair of white and light grey trainers. The bottoms are pretty worn, looks like Lexa lives a pretty active life. But then again she could already tell that by just looking at Lexa’s body.

That only leaves the bloody hoodie, Clarke looks at the fade letters she can make out an ‘M’ but that’s about it. She lifts up the hoodie hearing a clunk as something drops onto the floor. She looks at Lexa making sure she heard it to and it’s not just her over active imagination playing tricks on her. Seeing Lexa leaning over as far as she can without hurting herself to try and see what fell on the floor. Clarke quickly places the hoodie back on the table before she bends down and picks up the object. Slightly under the bed Clarke spots the round object sitting on the floor. Grabbing it she stands back up to show Lexa as she holds out the chain for her to see. The golden pendent of the necklace shines under the overly bright lighting as it dangles from Clarke’s fingers.

Lexa looks at the interacted tree design, it looks like someone took great care in creating all the small details.

“I know this design.” Clarke says breaking the silence that they found them in. “It’s the tree of life.”

“It’s beautiful.” Lexa whispers.

“That it is, well at least now we know that you have good taste in jewellery.” Clarke gives her a teasing smile as she starts to walk closer to the head of the bed.

“Would you like me to help you to put it on?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods. “Would you move your hair please?”

Lexa gathers her hair moving it over her shoulder at Clarke’s request. Clarke leans slightly over her to fasten the necklace. Lexa closes her eyes at the feeling of having Clarke so close to her, she can feel her breath against her skin. She is overwhelmed by Clarke’s unique scent mixed with something sweet. All too soon Clarke moves away to admire her work.

“Perfect, it suits you.”

Lexa watches as the gold of the pendant contrasts against her skin where it rests, with a soft smile on her face she traces the branches of tree with her finger.

When Lexa looks back at Clarke she is sitting in what Lexa has come to know as Clarke’s chair. For the first time she sees the exhaustion on Clarke’s face.

“You look tired.” Clarke lets out a sigh.

“Yeah, my dad started a new project at work so now he and my mom are both working crazy hours so I had to watch the twins last night. They somehow found the place where my mom hides the Halloween candy and eat _all_ of it. I spent two hours chasing after them trying to keep them from scaling the side of the house. Then I had to endure a round of stomach aches and projectile vomiting until they finally passed out.” Clarke runs her hand over her face trying to wipe the tiredness away.

“Sounds like a fun night.” Lexa jokes earning her a look from the blonde.

“You and I have very different opinions on what is classified as fun.”

“If you do not mind me asking but who are the twins?”Lexa’s curiosity getting the better of her, but Clarke doesn’t seem to mind as she gives her smile.

“My little brother and sister they are 10. They are pretty awesome kids, well they are Griffins so it’s pretty obvious that would be. They are usually very well behaved if they are not riding a sugar high that is.”

A comfortable silence settle between them until Clarke ask her a question.

“How did it go with the officers, do they have anything to go on?” Lexa shakes her head disappointedly.

“The only information I could give them is my name and I am not even sure that its right.”

“It’s right.”

“How can you be sure?” Clarke just shrugs.

“You look like a Lexa.” Clarke smiles at her and Lexa’s lips just barely twitch into a smile.

Lexa watches as Clarke try to hide her yawn as she stretches her arms above her head.

“Maybe you should go home and rest.”

“I can’t.” Clarke dramatically drops her head against the back of the chair giving Lexa her best pout. “I have work I need to do here.” Clarke lets out a sigh before an idea hits her along with a sudden burst of energy.

“Hey I have an idea.” She says brightly. “What do you say about coming with me and keeping me company?” Clarke asks hopefully.

“You have work to do in a hospital?” Lexa asks frowning, what work could an art student possibly have to do in a hospital.

“Yeah, so what do you say want to get out of the room for a bit?” Clarke was now sitting on the edge of her seat with her hands clasped together in front of her with her best pleading look.

Lexa knows she could never deny Clarke anything no matter how silly it may be. Lexa lets out a sigh before looking at Clarke.

“Does this mean I need to be in one of those moving chairs again?” Since arriving at the hospital she has been rebuilding her strength little by little. Lexa is still a long way from her old self but she is getting there.

“Moving chairs?” Clarke frowns. “Oh you mean a wheelchair. Then yes, I may be busting you out of here but I’m not going to make you walk around the hospital when you can barely move.” Lexa knows there is no room for argument in the finality in Clarke’s voice. “So is that a yes?”

Surrendering Lexa nods and Clarke jumps up excited.

“Great! I’ll go get you a wheelchair then we are out of here.” Clarke bounces out of the room and Lexa can’t help but wonder what she has just gotten herself into.

Just like the previous day Clarke pushes Lexa into the elevator but this time they only go up to the 5th floor. When the elevator doors open Lexa is surprised to see that the walls are not the normal spotless white colour as everywhere else she has seen, here the walls are bright and welcoming. They give off a warm safe feel compared to the cold feel everywhere else.

As Clarke pushes her through the halls Lexa can hear children talking and laughing as they pass by the rooms. Lexa swallows the lump in her throat when she realises this floor is only for sick children.

As they pass by doctors and nurses Clarke greats them all happily making small talk. It’s clear that everyone adores the blonde.

Clarke stops in front of a set of closed double doors she quickly unlocks it before pushing Lexa inside the dark room and closes the door behind them.

“I have to keep it locked because we can’t have little curious hands poking around in here.” Clarke says as she flicks on the lights.

Lexa blinks a couple times to at the sudden bright light but when her eyes adjust she looks around the room amazed. The plastic sheet covering the floor crunches under the wheels as Clarke pushes her further into the room. All of the furniture has been covered and moved to the middle of the room giving Clarke unhindered access to the walls. The once bare walls are covered in the most beautiful and colourful paintings.

Clarke walks to stand in front of Lexa giving her a shy smile as she lifts up her arms she gestures around the room.

“So, this is it. As you can see I still have a long way to go.” Clarke says walking along the walls looking at the paintings. “This is going to be the new Peds playroom. They wanted the room to feel happy and save, so that the kids can come in here and forget that they are in a hospital and just be a kid for a little while.”

“It is beautiful Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes are moving from one wall to the next smiling at the images.

“I went with a Dr Seuss theme because who doesn’t love green eggs and ham?”

Lexa frowns, she has never seen a green egg before but then again the food here is rather strange.

“So, will you be okay to hang out here for a bit while I work?” Lexa nods and watches as Clarke start taking paints and brushes from the table next to them and place them on the floor in front of the half painted wall.

Clarke ties up her hair before she gets to work. Lexa watches mesmerised as Clarke moves the brush across the wall. She has never seen Clarke work before, it’s truly beautiful to watch her in her element.

Lexa turns to look at the stuff on the table there are some random letters in different colours along with wooden sighs, she reaches over and picks up the green ‘A’.

“Oh careful.” Clarke runs over to Lexa. “Those are still a little wet.”

Lexa places the ‘A’ back on the table pulling her hand back to see it covered in bright green paint, Lexa looks apologetically up at Clarke.

“I am sorry.” Clarke lets out a chuckle.

“It’s okay, just be careful what you touch around here.”

“I will be more careful.” Lexa says determent and Clarke smiles at her as she tries to get Lexa’s hand as clean as it is going to get.

“Here the books are safe.” Clarke motions to the books on the edge of the table.

Clarke goes back to work and Lexa deliberates for little bit before picking up one of the books. She pages through it looking at the colourful drawings who has now come to life on the walls around her.

“My dad use to read them to me when I was little.” Clarke says not looking away from where she is working. “I loved to look at the pictures while my dad read the story in funny voices. My favourite one is _The Lorax,_ but the twins love _The Cat in the Hat_.” Clarke stops painting and looks over at Lexa wishfully. “I wonder what your favourite childhood book was.”

Lexa stops paging to look over at Clarke. She self starts to wonder if her younger self in this life was read stories too. Did she even have parents to read stories to her? She looks back down at the colourful page in front of her, there wasn’t much time for telling stories in Polis. The stories she did hear where mostly told for learning purpose. There was no colourful drawing to make children smile.

Lexa continues to page through the books while talking to Clarke about random things while Clarke works. Lexa doesn’t know how long they have been there when she hears Clarke groaning as she stands up from her crouching potion and stretches out her muscles. She is guessing it’s been an hour or two judging by the progress Clarke made.

“Hey, would you like something to drink I have a couple of sodas in my bag?”

Lexa gathers that soda must be some form of drink and nods. She watches as Clarke digs around her bag and smiles victoriously when she finds the items she is looking for. She walks over to Lexa placing them on the table in front of her.

“A can of soda for the lady.”

Lexa looks at the can not really sure what to make of the contraption, but luckily she doesn’t have to wonder for too long because with a flick of Clarke’s wrist and it clicks open. Lexa is startled at the sudden sound but thankfully Clarke didn’t notice.

Clarke places the can back on the table before opening her own. Lexa watches as Clarke moves it to her mouth and drinking from then can letting out an appreciative sound.

Lexa takes a hold of her can bringing it closer to her. She can hear a strange fizzing sound coming from inside the can. She examines it carefully still remembering what happened the last time a Sky person offered her an unknown drink. But she knows she can trust Clarke and she wouldn’t try and poison her.

After some more hesitation she moves the can to her mouth pouring some of the liquid out of the small opening and into her mouth. She instantly starts coughing spraying some of the liquid everywhere. Clarke is at her side immediately patting her back.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks concerned.

Lexa can still feel the strange bubbles on her tongue and going down her throat, some of the liquid even made it up to her nose making it burn. The coughing slowly starts to subside as Clarke start to rub comforting circles on Lexa’s back.

“I’m sorry maybe soda wasn’t the best call. Can I get you some water or anything else?”

Lexa wants to ask for water but seeing the guilty look on the blonde’s face she finds herself shaking her head not wanting her to feel bad.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks hesitantly.

“Yes, the soda is good.”

To proof her point Lexa takes a hold of the can again this time more prepared and doesn’t choke when she feels the bubbles fizzing on her tongue and is able to swallow it incident free. She is surprised to find that it actually taste rather sweet.

The doors swing open and Raven’s stomping into the room. She looks between Clarke and Lexa seeing the paint and brushes scattered around the room and Lexa’s half green hand.

“So this is where you kidnapped my patient to? Sketch please tells me you didn’t bring her up here as free labour?”

Clarke rolls her eyes at her best friend as she takes a seat next to Lexa.

“Relax Raven Lexa is just here to keep me company while I work.”

“What my company not good enough for you anymore?” Raven pretends to be offended as she places her hand over her heart.

“You have your own work to do, which you clearly are not.” Clarke gives her a raised eyebrow as she watches Raven fall down on one of the plastic covered chairs.

“Your mother got me doing scut.” Raven pretends to gag.

“So being the good scut monkey that you are you bailed?”

“No, I’m on my tea break.” Clarke just shakes her head.

“You hate tea.”

Raven leans forward in her chair before slapping Clarke against her forehead.

“Ow! Raven what the hell!” Clarke yells at her idiot friend, bringing her hand up to her forehead she feels a piece of paper stuck to it, pulling it of seeing a bunch of numbers written on it. “What is it?”

“Oh just that cute nurse’s number.” Clarke looks at her shocked.

“You finally asked?” Raven just smirks at her as Clarke hands her back the paper.

“I still got it.” Raven says smugly.

“You sure do Casanova.” Clark says sarcastically.

Raven turns her attention to Lexa who has been quietly sipping her soda while looking at the bantering between the two friends.

“Hey Forgetful Lexie I hear you had a visit from the po-po today.” Raven says twirling a clean paintbrush between her fingers. Lexa frowns not understanding.

“She is talking about the police men from earlier.” Clarke explains seeing the confused look on Lexa’s face.

“They are going to see if they can find out who I am.” Lexa says not sounding very optimistic about it.

“Hey I have an idea, why don’t we make a bunch of flyers with your picture on it that says _‘Amnesiac Found’_ and hand it out to people. We can even offer a reward for any information people can provide.”

“Raven! She is not a lost dog!” Clarke chides her friend, Raven just shrugs before jumping to a new discussion of the unfair treatment of interns as scut monkeys.

Not long after that Clarke decides to call it a day, Raven helps Clarke pack away her paints while Clarke washes the paintbrushes. When they are finished they make their way back down to Lexa’s room. The two friends are talking and laughing until they round the corner seeing Abby waiting for them outside Lexa’s room with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“Uh-oh.” Lexa hears Raven whisper.

Their pace slows down until they come to a stop in front of Abby.

“Hi mom!” Clarke greets Abby overly cheerful but Abby’s hard gaze just flickers between the three girls.

“Where have you been?” Abby asks, Clarke and Raven does everything they can to avoid eye contact with the angry Dr Griffin.

“Clarke did it.” Raven blurts out.

“Geez why to have my back Reyes.” Clarke huffs annoyed.

“And would someone like to explain why my patient is turning green?” Abby motions to Lexa’s hand that still has green paint splatters on it but nobody answers.

“Lexa?”

Lexa looks up to see Abby looking at her expectantly.

“I wanted to see what it is Clarke does here at the hospital.” Lexa starts. “So I asked Clarke if she would show me.”

“You are saying this was your idea?” Abby asks unconvinced as Clarke fidgets nervously with the handles of the wheelchair.

“Yes.”

“I find that very hard to believe.” Abby says looking at her daughter who gives her a guilty smile. “And Dr Reyes I believe I gave you work that needed to be done?”

“Yes, and now that my break is over I will get right on that.” Raven turns and walks away as fast as she can wanting to get away from her angry boss.

Abby watches the girl practically runaway before she takes the wheelchair and pushes Lexa into her room with Clarke trailing behind.

“Clarke care to explain why you took my _injured_ patient on a joyride?” Abby asks as she helps Lexa get comfortable in the bed. Lexa had enjoyed her time she spent with Clarke but sitting up the whole time was starting to get uncomfortable and to hurt.

“ I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t have just taken her out of her room without your permission, I just figured she has been cooped up in this room and a little change of scenery would do her good.”

“She had surgery 3 days ago, she is suppose to be resting.” Abby says turning to her daughter who is leaning against the doorframe.

“I know and I really am sorry. I promise I will ask you next time.”

“Thank you.” Abby gives her a smile telling her all is forgiven and Clarke gives her own small one back in return.

“I think I’m going to head home I have an assignment that I need to finish.” Clarke says readjusting the strap of her bag hanging from her shoulder.

“Okay honey, will we still see you and Raven for dinner tonight?”

“Its Raven we are talking about here she never turns down food.” Clarke and Abby chuckles as Abby agrees with a shake of her head. “Bye Lexa, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Clarke.”

Clarke gives her a shy smile and a little wave before she turns around and leaves.

“I hope those two didn’t get you into any trouble?” Abby asks once they are alone.

“No.” Lexa shakes her head.

“You were worried about that I might think you’re a bad influence on Clarke but I think it should be the other way around.”

“Clarke is a wonderful person.” Lexa says with a faraway look.

“You sound like you have known her a lot longer than just a few days.”

Lexa looks back at Abby thinking about what she just said. Lexa may only know this Clarke a few days but she can already tell a lot about her. She is an amazing artist but not the cleanest one since she always had paint and charcoal covering her hands. She is a great big sister, even when she has a lot of work she still makes time to watch her little brother and sister. Clarke is smart and funny, she also loves pudding cups and her favourite childhood book is _The Lorax_. And she has a smile that can brighten the darkest room, but Lexa already knew that.

“I think she reminds me of someone I once knew.” She finally says.

Abby looks at her with wide eyes.

“Oh no I don’t think the world can handle two Clarke Griffins.” That makes Lexa smile, Abby pats her leg affectionately. “No more little fieldtrips today.” Lexa nods.

Abby smiles sweetly at Lexa before leaving as well.

Since the freedom Abby has given her yesterday Lexa has come to find the bathroom a rather magical place. After a few relaxing moments she slowly makes her way over to the bathroom. Using her new found knowledge she cleans up the last remained green paint on her hand.

Once she is clean Lexa walks back out into her room, when she opens the door she is surprised to see a man standing next to her bed waiting for her. The man looks up at her and she realises that the doctor is the one Clarke calls Nose-Hair Wallace.

He has a large white bandage over his nose but it doesn’t do anything to distract from the cold look in his eyes. He looks her up and down, Lexa keeps eye contact and raises her chin challengingly.

“Admiring your handy work?” He asks pointing to his nose.

“It was an accident.” She replies calmly.

“Yes, yes of course.” He says sarcastically as he starts to walk around the bed.

Lexa’s body is on high alert ready to fight back at any second but her face remains stoic.

“You were ‘scared and confused’ that’s the story they are going with right?” He stops a few feet away crossing his arms over his chest.

Lexa slightly tilts her head studying the man, she has to force herself not to smirk. She has met many men like him during her time as Commander, she knows that look in his eyes.

“You are trying to intimidate me.” It wasn’t a question.

“You’re the one who assaulted a doctor. Now why would you think I would try and intimidate you?” There is a glint in his eyes that tells her all she needs to know about his true intentions.

“Because me, _a little girl_ made you look weak in front of your people. People you like to believe that you hold power over.”

He lets out a low merciless chuckle as he takes a step forward into her personal space. He’s cold eyes scan over her face sizing her up. Lexa doesn’t back down puffing out her chest and squaring her shoulders.

“I do not get intimidated by men who hide behind power that are not theirs.” Her voice is low and threatening.

He leans closer to her with a snarl on his face.

“Listen you little-“

“I come bearing gifts! I thought-” They are interrupted by the nurse Maya walking into the room with a try of food. “Oh Dr Wallace I’m sorry I didn’t know you were in here.” She stops dead in her tracks when she sees the doctor standing so close to the patient.

“That’s okay Maya I was just leaving.” He gives Lexa a once over before leaving.

Once they are alone Lexa’s body almost gives out from under her luckily Maya’s quickly at her side to steady her.

“I think you had enough excitement for one day.” Maya helps her back over into the bed. “Your body is still very weak have to take it slow.”

Lexa nods as she rests back against the pillows feeling exhausted.

“Are you okay do you need me to page Dr Griffin?” Maya asks looking at her concerned.

“No thank you Maya, I am just a little tired.”

“Then I will leave you to get some rest.” She walks to the table where she placed the food. “I will leave this here if you get hungry.”

“Thank you.” Lexa gives her the best grateful look she can.

Maya gives her a smile and turns to leave but quickly spins back around.

“Oh I almost forgot.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pudding cup. “Clarke asked me to sneak you an extra pudding cup.”

Just like that Lexa finds herself smiling again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for your continued support and all the sweet comments!

Lexa has been in the hospital for over a week now, she has been stuck in her hospital bed for all this time as well and it’s slowly driving her crazy. After Abby caught Clarke sneaking Lexa out of her room the blonde hasn’t dared to take Lexa on any more little adventures, but still Clarke has come to visit Lexa as often as she can. Their conversations usually being about everything and nothing at all, it easily became the highlight of Lexa’s day.

Raven has also become a regular visitor, entertaining Lexa with gossip from around the hospital. Some of her more elaborate tales Lexa finds rather hard to believe but they are entertaining none the less. Raven also showed Lexa how to use the little screen box like machine against the wall in Lexa’s room. Apparently it is a big source of entertainment for people here, but Lexa’s can’t imagine why. Raven had made it show the story of a small yellow block and pink star talking in annoying little voices, she had watched a whole 5 minutes of it before she had to turn it off for the sake of her own sanity.

After another day of doing nothing Lexa just can’t get the sleep she knows her body needs. Struggling a little to get her body up and out of bed, Lexa is able to shuffle her way onto her feet. Despite her irritation her body has been using this time confined to the bed to heal and Lexa is slowly starting to feel her strength returning. Her headache has gone from consistent pain to occasional, but the pain in her side was still very prominent making it hard to move around and has to try and keep bending or twisting to a minimum.

Lexa makes her way out of her room and into the dimly lit hallway. The nurses talk quietly amongst themselves to not disturb the sleeping patients. Luckily no one pays her any attention as she stumbles her way from one floor to the next. The hospital looks a lot different at night, the usual buzzing hallways are quiet, the only sound being the occasional opening and closing of a door. The maze of floors and never ending hallways are difficult enough to navigate during the day but at night it’s even worse. Lexa not being in any hurry to get back to her room just continues to wonder around.

She comes to a large room with rows of beds along the walls. She walks around the room until she comes to a large glass door. Pushing it open she is hit by the autumn night air, her eyes close automatically as she inhales the fresh air her body has been craving for days. She stays completely still for a few moments just enjoying the feel of the slight breeze against her face.

When she opens her eyes she looks at her surroundings for the first time. She appears to be in a small garden like space that the tall hospital building wraps around. There are a few benches scattered around for people to use, and a path winding through the short grass and rounding a large bowl shaped structure in the middle that has water flowing out of it.

Lexa lifts her gaze to the sky where she can see the stars shining in the night sky. _At least that didn’t change_. There are a lot less then what she is use to and they seem slightly dimmed but they are still there. She watches as a little red flickering star moves quickly across the night sky. The last time she spent time looking up at the stars feels like a life time ago, then again it just might be.

_Lexa’s footsteps echo through the empty halls of the Polis tower. The sun has set long ago and everyone has turned in for the night to wake early to ready for the big day tomorrow. But tonight Lexa can’t seem fall asleep, her body is buzzing with energy over her impending fight with Prince Roan. After hours of rolling around in her bed she decided to trade her faded ceiling for a more appealing view._

_That’s how she finds herself making her way to the roof of Polis tower. She first discovered her special place a few years after she started her training here in the capital, after that she and Luna would sneak out at night after having a hard day and just watch the stars until they felt ready to return to the life of a Nitblida._

_Arriving at the roof she finds the door slightly open. Lexa is immediately on alert, no one comes up here except her. Carefully not to make a sound she pushes the door open as her other hand makes its way to the handle of her dagger. Slowly she makes her way out onto the roof, her eyes darting around the empty space until they land on a small figure sitting alone near the edge. Her hand releases the dagger as she studies the person under the glow of the flickering flame crowning the tower._

_“Aden,”_

_The boy jumps up when he hears the voice behind him, turning around he’s eyes go wide when he sees who called him and he quickly bows._

_“Heda, I am sorry I did not know anyone would be out here.” He apologizes._

_“It is alright Aden.” She reassures him as she walks closer taking a seat next to him. “This is a good place to come a think.”_

_He hesitates for a moment before retaking his seat._

_“I find it very peaceful here.” Lexa only nods._

_She looks up at the stars shining brightly high above them. Not for the first time she envies the Sky people who were able to live among the stars. She has spent so much time looking up at them over the years that she was sad to notice that the brightest among the stars had disappeared. It wasn’t until much later that Clarke told her that the star she has been looking up at for all this time was in fact the Ark orbiting Earth._

_“Heda,” Aden breaks her out of her thoughts, she nods slightly telling him to continue. “Please do not die tomorrow.”_

_She finally looks away from the night sky to look at Aden who looks more like a little boy he truly is then she has seen before._

_“If it is my time to go I have no control over that, but the Commander’s spirit will live on.”_

_“Heda we are not ready to be Commander,_ I _am not ready.”_

_“Aden, I have trained you all I have faith that any of you will make a worthy Heda. Yu don kom au gon dison.”_

_“But not as good as you.” He says in a small voice._

_“Aden-“ The boy jumps up starting to pace in front of the Commander._

_“It is true. You have done what no other Heda could do by uniting the 12 clans. You have shown mercy to the Skikru when they did not deserve it. You have led our people to victory time after time. No one can take your place Heda.”_

_He stops his shoulders dropping and head tilted down. Lexa lets out a breath before looking back up at the stars._

_“My legacy is not there to be replaced. You or who ever will succeed me will build their_ own _legacy. Aden if I should die tomorrow you are not to be scared.” She stands up walking past Aden to look out over Polis. “Our people will be depending on you, they need a leader that will be strong when they are weak. A leader who will strive for peace when they are presented with war.” She looks back at him. “I believe in you, all of you. I am not scared to die tomorrow and neither should be you.” She gives him a reassuring smile and he gives a small nod. “And remember – oso laik sontaim kom eno.”_

_“Sha Heda.”_

_Lexa walks closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder._

_“You should sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow.” He gives her a small smile._

_“Reshop Heda.”_

If only she knew then the twist fate had in store for her after her death. Lexa runs her fingers over the back of her neck where the flame use to reside. The conclave must be long over by now and Titus has passed on the flame to the new Commander who will now lead their people.

Lexa jumps when she feels something placed around her shoulders, turning around quickly she finds Marcus standing behind her with his hands in his coat pockets.

“The nights are starting to get colder, I don’t want to risk you getting a cold.”

Lexa looks at the jacket draped over her shoulder.

“Thank you Dr Kane.”

“Patients aren’t allowed outside at night.”

“I apologise I did not know, I was just looking around.”

“Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“That is all I have been doing for days.” Lexa says failing to hide her annoyance from her voice.

“I take it you are feeling better if you are up and about.” Lexa just shrugs making Marcus chuckle, clearly she doesn’t let a little pain keeping her down. “We better get you back inside before anyone else catches us out here.”

Lexa nods reluctantly before following Marcus who holds open the door for her to walk back in first. Lexa walks next to him as they walk back past the room with all of the beds.

A scream catches her attention looking over to the occupied bed she sees a large man sitting on the bed, his face is in pain as he holds his hand in front of him for the doctors to look at. Two of his fingers are bend at an odd angle away from his body. Lexa watches as a doctor takes a hold of the finger and with a loud snap the finger is back to a normal angle.

“Looks like you’re not the squeamish kind.” Marcus says when he follows Lexa line of sight having seen her not even pull a face as the doctor snapped the finger back in place. “Come on.”

Lexa’s body collapses back in her bed exhausted and aching everywhere. Marcus hasn’t even left her room before she was fast asleep only to wake up when Maya brings her breakfast and medication. Lexa mostly just pushes her food around on the plate with her head pounding from the little sleep. Finally giving up on eating altogether Lexa relaxes back against her pillows, closing her eyes to block out the harsh light. Her ears pick up a squeaking sound coming toward her room. Her lips pull into a smile having coming to recognise the sound of Clarke’s colourful shoes walking along the polished hospital floors. Slowly opening her eyes just in time to see Clarke walking into the room with her arms full, clinging onto a white cup and a brown bag hanging from her teeth.

“You are here early today.” Lexa usually don’t see the blonde until much later in the day.

Clarke places the things in her arms onto the table along with the brown bag before sitting down and propping her feet up onto the edge of Lexa’s bed. If by some magical force the chair has inched its way closer to Lexa’s bed everyday up to the point where it is almost right up against it.

“Well good morning to you too Lexa, it is nice to see you too Lexa.”  Clarke gives her a raised eyebrow as she sips from her white cup.

 “Hello Clarke.” Lexa says with a small sheepish smile.

“I only have a morning class today and it got cancelled, so that means you get to pleasure of my company for the whole day.” Clarke says with a cheeky smile.

“You are not working on your painting today?”

“Nope, there is a chickenpox outbreak on the Peds floor so I’m not allowed to go up there. But I do have a Drawing brief I need to work on today and if it’s okay with you I thought I could work on it here? I even bought us donuts.” Clarke points to the brown bag on the table.

“I would be honoured.” Lexa doesn’t know what these donuts are that Clarke is trying to bribe her with, but she has no intentions on sending Clarke away.

“As you should. I did think about going to visit Glenda, but the prison has just changed _Sloppy Joe Fridays_ to _Mystery Meat Fridays_ , and boy is she in a mood.” Clarke pulls a face that has Lexa fighting a smile.

“Who is in a mood?” They look up to see Raven walking in to the room and flopping down onto the foot of Lexa’s bed.

“Glenda.”

“Who?” Raven asks confused.

“It’s not important, I am a lot more interested in how your date went last night?” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows at her friend.

“Good, _really_ good.” Raven has a smirk plastered on her face that even Lexa has no trouble understanding the meaning behind it.

“Are you going to see her again?” Raven just shrugs. “ _Raven_.” Clarke whines, she knows her friend well enough to know what that means.

“What, we out for drinks and we had a good time?”

“You don’t want to see her again?” Raven rolls her eyes at the idea of seeing the cute nurse again.

“What can I say I’m a good-time girl. Besides you already know that my one true love is Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“Of course how silly of me.”

“Is he your partner?” Lexa asks that makes Clarke let out a snort.

“If only my memory challenged friend, if only. But anyway I am here on official doctor business.  I need to see what’s going on in that messed up noggin of yours.”

While Raven does her exam Clarke starts to pull out the things she will need so she can get to work.

 “How are you feeling today, any pain or discomfort?” Raven asks while moving a small light in front of Lexa.

“My head hurts rather bad.”

“How about your abdomen and side do they hurt?”

“Only when I move.”

Raven takes the screen moving her fingers over it quickly while she asks her a few more questions. When Raven is finished she leaves to go check on the other patients of Dr Griffin.

Once they are alone in the room again, Lexa asks Clarke about the drawing she has to do. Clarke happily tells her all about it and what she is hoping to create. Lexa turns on her side facing Clarke as she starts to draw. Shortly after that Maya comes by and gives her some painkillers and no matter how hard Lexa tries she is soon falls fast asleep listening to Clarke’s voice.

When she wakes up much later Clarke is still in the chair next to her bed busy drawing on a book placed against her legs. It almost seems like she only closed her eyes for a few minutes but the rumbling in her stomach suggests otherwise.

“Clarke.” 

But Clarke doesn’t hear her, she just continues to run the piece of charcoal across the page and using her finger she rubs over the piece she just drew.

“Clarke.”

She calls a little louder but still receives no answer. Looking closer she sees that Clarke has two wires running up and into her ears, while she is humming to herself as she works. Lexa is surprised when Clarke starts to sing softly still complete oblivious to the green eyes watching her.

_I keep denying, begging for attention Dropping hints, hoping for some tension Getting tired of making all this racket Waiting on you to get your ass in gear I didn't wanna be so invested I played it cool and then I overdressed it You were there, I was tired of this Nonsense when you pretend you don't_

_Get me, feel me, want me Like me, love me, need me_

_Tonight, you're fuel for my fire You can't stop desire, oh oh oh oh Stop desire, oh oh oh I tried, but you're fuel to my fire You can't stop desire, oh oh oh, oh Stop desire, oh oh –_

Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder making her jump as she lets out a yelp, Clarke rips the wires out of her ears looking wide eyed at Lexa.

“Lexa, you scared the crap out of me!” She flicks her shoulder while placing her other hand over her racing heart.

“I called your name but you did not hear me.”

“Sorry, I like to listen to music while I work and I sort of get into my own little world.” Clarke motions to the wires still hanging from her hand.

“How is your drawing coming along?”

“Slowly but surely getting there, I think it’s going to be long couple of nights before it’s done.”

Clarke’s blue eyes start looking over Lexa’s face, studying her. After a while Clarke reaches her hand out to her, Lexa shivers when Clarke’s finger gently runs just underneath the cut on her forehead.

“Is your head feeling better?” Lexa nods not trusting her voice.

“What?” Lexa asks when Clarke just keeps looking at her.

“Your eyes are kind of intense.” Lexa feels her face heat up and turns her head trying to hide her red cheeks in her pillow.

“Are you blushing? That’s adorable!” Clarke giggles as Lexa glares at her but it just makes her look even cuter. Clarke decides to take mercy on her blushing. “It’s actually a good thing you woke up because I was ready to eat the last donut.”

Clarke grabs the brown bag from the table and pulls out a round piece of bread with a hole in the middle. Clarke sees her frowning at it.

“Trust me your going to love it.”

Lexa hesitantly takes a bite and looks at Clarke wide eyed.

“It’s good right?” Lexa nods still chewing the sweet bread.

They both look to the open door when they hear Raven talking to someone outside.

“Come on Dr Griffin you can’t just kick her out on the streets.”

“Raven we have been over this, I hate this as much as you but I have done all I can. I will try a few more places but beyond that my hands are tied.”

Raven pokes her head into the room giving Clarke a look before she disappears again.

“I-I’ll be right back.”

Clarke places her drawing down on the bed before quickly following Raven out of the room. After Lexa finishes her bread she cleans her hands before she carefully picks up the drawing like it might shatter at any moment. The lines still look rough but she can clearly make out the image of woman wrapped in the skin of a pakstoka.

Lexa has almost fallen back to sleep when she hears Clarke’s voice outside making her way closer to her room.

“Honestly, mom I think this is the most obvious solution.”

“Clarke I really appreciate that you guys want to do this, but I am not really sure you understand the responsibility that will come with it.”

“I agree with Clarke Dr G, what she needs right now is to be with people she knows and trusts. She is comfortable with me and Clarke and we have the space.”

“Alright if you are sure.”

Clarke walks back into the room followed closely by Abby and Raven.

“Is something wrong?” Lexa asks suddenly feeling nervous.

Abby gives a reassuring smile as she stands at the end of the bed.

“We actually have some good news for you. Dr Kane and I have both agreed that we are happy with your recovery so far and we can discharge you tomorrow.”

“Discharge?”

“You’re getting out of this dump.” Raven says with a big smile.

Lexa looks at all of their happy faces but can’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach. The hospital is all she knows about this place. She doesn’t know where she is suppose to go outside the hospital.

“Lexa this is a good thing.” Clarke says when she sees nervous look on Lexa’s face she tries to mask.

“And that brings us to the next thing. Clarke, Raven would you like to tell her?” Abby asks and Clarke nods.

“Well, we know that you don’t really have somewhere to go not being able to remember and everything, and even if it’s okay for you to leave the hospital you still need to take it easy. So me and Raven were wondering if you would like to come and stay with us. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, or you’re not comfortable with living with us but it will only be temporary.” Lexa’s eyes move between Clarke and Raven who is looking at her expectantly.

“Thank you both, but I appreciate it but I can not possible ask that of you.”

“You’re not asking we are offering.” Raven says with a shrug like its noting big.

Lexa looks at Clarke who is smiling warmly at her encouraging her to accept.

“Thank you.” She says just above a whisper, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

Clarke claps her hands excitedly before turning to her best friend.

“Skywalker, looks like you are cleaning the apartment tonight.”

“Hold up I already did my good dead for the day.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t clean it this weekend when you were suppose to. You don’t want her to get sick or an infection do you?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just put her on a Lysol drip.” Clarke gives her a look. “Ugh fine.”

Raven huffs before leaving the room with Clarke chasing after her. Abby watch the girls leave before walking closer Lexa.

“Now that that is sorted, you are going to have to come for scheduled checkups with both me and Dr Kane. Like Clarke said you are still going to have take it easy, your body went through a great trauma and you need to avoid injuring it any further especially with the concussion. That means no driving or operating heavy machinery until Dr Kane gives you the all clear. You need to continue to take your medication as prescribed that also means no alcohol.”

Lexa is looking at her with wide eyes making Abby smile at her.

“I know it must be scary but you’re going to be just fine and if you are unsure of anything just ask Raven or Clarke they will know. I’ll even come and visit to make sure those two hooligans aren’t driving you crazy.”

Lexa shares a smile with the doctor before looking around the room she has called home for over a week.

“I think I might actually miss this place when I leave.”

“I have to say it going to be strange not seeing my favourite patient every day.”

The next morning Lexa was filled with nervous energy, today she will get released into the outside world and she has no idea what to expect. Lexa spends most of the morning going through a large stack of papers Abby brought that they needed to go through so she can be discharged.

“Hey ready to go for one last ride?” Raven walks into the room with a wheelchair.

Lexa is sitting on the edge of the bed as her right hand plays nervously with the necklace around her neck. Raven drops a bag onto the bed next to Lexa.

“Brought you some clothes, fought you might be a little tired of the hospital gowns.”

“Thank you.” Lexa says gratefully.

“Let’s get you dressed, Dr G is waiting for you in the lobby.” Raven moves the wheelchair out of the way so she can help Lexa.

Once she is dressed in clothes that turns out to be a lot more comfortable then she expected, Raven takes her to where Abby is waiting for them.

“Unfortunately my shift doesn’t end for a few more hours but Clarke is waiting for you at the apartment.” Raven says as she hands bag with Lexa’s things to Abby. “Don’t start the house party without me.” Raven pats Lexa’s shoulder before she turns and leaves.

“Are you ready to go?” Abby asks and Lexa swallows nervously but nods.

Abby helps her out of the wheelchair and they make their way over to the large glass door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Yu don kom au gon dison. – You were born for this.  
> Oso laik sontaim kom eno. – We’re all stories in the end.  
> Pakstoka - Wolf
> 
> Song:  
> Tegan and Sara – Stop Desire


	5. Chapter 5

The wind whips her brown hair across her face as Lexa follows Abby out of the large sliding glass doors and making her way to the world beyond the hospital. Outside they find themselves in a large open area, where the grass has been replaced by what appears to be a floor of small black rocks. In front of them there are of cars in all sizes and colours. Lexa has only ever seen one before in her life, now seeing the rows and rows of them she didn’t even know that so many could exist.

Lexa is broken out of her thoughts when Abby starts walking ahead of her with a clear destination in mind. Lexa follows dutifully behind her, grateful for the slightly slower pace knowing Abby is being cautious of her still healing injuries.

Abby finally stops next to a large black car, for the first time Lexa realises that with the lack of horses around she is going to have to get into the large metal cage in order to get to Clarke and Raven’s home.

A loud beep sound comes from the car making Lexa jump, Abby luckily doesn’t notice and just opens one of the back doors placing Lexa’s and her bag inside. She then moves to the front where she opens another door and turns to Lexa expectantly.

Slowly Lexa makes her way over to her and Abby helps her to carefully climb inside. The seat is surprisingly soft and comfortable and she has some room to stretch her legs. Abby takes hold of a belt next to her before reaching over effectively strapping Lexa to the seat.

“Safety first.” Abby says with a smile.

Lexa instinctively reaches for the belt across her body pulling at it to get free but she is surprised when it easily moves away from her body instead of restricting her. Lexa frowns not understanding why you would strap someone down if it easily moves. The closing of the door makes her head snap back up and she can’t help the trapped feeling building inside of her. She lets go of the belt making it snap make against her body. Lexa looks around taking everything in, there are buttons in different sizes scattered around inside as well as a large wheel with little sticks sticking out of the side of it.

Lexa is pulled from her observation when Abby soon climbs into the other side of the car. She pulls another belt across her own body before she places a key into a keyhole just under the wheel that makes the car comes to life with a roar around them. Lexa’s hands fists in her lap as she focuses on keeping her breathing even. Abby has proven again and again that she just wants to help Lexa but she can’t help the panicking feeling she gets from the strange machine she is trapped inside.

The car starts to move and Lexa instead decides to focus on the changing scenes outside her window. Lexa isn’t sure what she expected from the world outside the hospital but this isn’t it. Everything is so big - tall buildings, large cars and wide roads. There is also a clear absence of plants, everything is metal and you only find the occasional tree scattered around.

Abby tries to start a conversation but Lexa is too enthralled by the world outside to contribute to the conversation. It’s all rather overwhelming for her, to many thinks to take in. She always believed Polis to be a busy city, but it pales greatly in comparison to this place.

The car stops in front of another large building reaching up to the sky. Abby quickly makes her way out of the car before walking around opening the door for Lexa. She moves to get out as well but is immediately stopped having forgotten about the belt holding her back. Abby lets out a small chuckle before reaching over her and with a click the belt moves quickly back to the side of the seat freeing Lexa.

Once Lexa is outside she looks up at the looming building while Abby gets her bag. When the car lets out another loud beep Abby starts to move towards the building leaving Lexa to follow. When they reach the door Abby presses a button on a large silver box.

“Hello?” Comes Clarke’s static voice from the silver box.

“Clarke it’s us.” Abby answers.

“Hey mom, I’m assuming Lexa is with you so hi Lexa.” Abby shakes her head with a smile.

“Clarke honey are you going to let us in?”

“Oh yeah, yes of course come on up.”

There is a buzzing sound and Abby opens the door for them, once inside they walk across the small room and into the elevator. When the doors open again they make their way down the hallway where Lexa sees Clarke’s head pocking out of one of the doors.

Today Clarke is wearing a large white sweater that’s falling of her right shoulder and a pair of short light blue pants that leaves her legs exposed that makes Lexa quickly force her eyes of the exposed skin and back up to sparkling blue eyes.

“You made it.” Clarke greets them happily as she shows them inside.

Clarke takes Lexa’s bag from Abby as she excitedly bounces around.

“Thanks again for bringing Lexa mom, I would have but Raven doesn’t let me drive precious tuck.” Clarke rolls her eyes annoyed at her friend’s possessiveness of the vehicle.

“It’s really no trouble. Besides I wanted to see what environment my patient will be living in.” Abby makes a show of scanning the room around them.

“You make it sound like we live in a brothel.”

“With you and Raven one can never be too careful.”

Clarke’s jaw drops in fake shock as she places her free hand over her chest.

“Mother you wound me.”

“Oh you’ll get over it.” Abby says finally letting a smile take over her face causing Clarke to smile as well.

“Can I get you guys something to drink?”

“I would love to stay for a while but I need to go get the twins.” Abby apologises but Clarke just waves it off understanding her younger siblings need their mother.

“Of course, tell them I’ll bring them the stuff they need for their posters on Wednesday.”

“Will do, bye honey.” Abby gives Clarke a kiss on the cheek before taking a hold of her shoulders to look her in the eyes. “You take good care of her you hear?”

“Relax mom, I promise nothing will happen to her.” Clarke gives her a reassuring smile before turning to her house guest. “Lexa I’m just quickly going to go put down your bag in your room then I will give you the grand tour.”

Lexa gives her a nod before Clarke disappears down the hall leaving her alone with the doctor.

“Don’t worry Lexa I was only kidding, I think you will actually quite enjoy staying here.”

Lexa looks at Abby clearing her throat wanting to say what has been on her mind for so long now.

“Dr Griffin, I cannot say thank you enough for everything you have done for me. The kindness you have shown me was…”

Abby stops her by places her hand on Lexa’s forearm effectively quieting the girl.

“Lexa you are more than welcome. You’re a very brave young woman, not many people would have handled your situation as graceful as you have. Aside from the whole broken nose incident that is.” Abby winks at her telling her she’s just joking.

“And just because you’re out of the hospital doesn’t mean I’m going to stop looking out for you, you’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

Lexa gives her a grateful smile. Abby hesitates for a moment before she pulls Lexa into a quick hug. Lexa is to startled to react but the hug is over just as fast as it started.

“Good bye Lexa.”

“Dr Griffin.” With one last smile Abby leaves.

Lexa finally takes the time to look around the large room she is standing in, there is a comfortable looking couch and two arm chairs, a small table and there is also a large screen against the wall. Slowly she makes her way over to the couch sitting down on the edge waiting for Clarke to return.

Lexa nearly jumps out of her skin when a small animal jumps onto the opposite side of the couch. Her hand shoots to her hip only to realise she still doesn’t have her dagger. Not moving she studies the small animal, he doesn’t seem to be a threat and he is rather small and pudgy looking. In return he just stares at her with a bored expression and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Clarke reappears back into the room to find the strange stare off on her couch.

“There is a small animal on your couch.” Lexa says not taking her eyes off of the animal.

“Oh sorry if he scared you. He might not be very elegant but he can be really sneaky.” Clarke sits down on the other side of the animal.

“He belongs to you?”

“Well, Raven but I’m his unofficial second mother, isn’t that right Bernie?” Clarke says the last part in a strange high pitched voice that makes Lexa frown.

“What is it?” Lexa asks relaxing at seeing Clarke’s interaction with the animal.

“A bulldog, wait Raven didn’t tell you we have a dog?” Lexa shakes her head. “Dammit I told her to tell you encase you have allergies or a fear of dog or something. You don’t do you?”

“I do not know.”

“Well you’re not sneezing so that is a good start.” Clarke watches as Lexa studies the dog sitting in front of her. “Okay so let me formally introduce you guys. Bernie this is Lexa she is going to be living with us for a while, she is sick so you better not go bugging her. And Lexa this is Barnard but you can just call him Bernie.”

Lexa reaches her hand out towards the animal to pet him like she has seen Clarke do but as soon as her hand is in front of his face a wet tongue licks across her palm. Lexa pulls it away looking disgusted at the slobber on her hand.

“Aw he likes you.”

If this is how he shows his affection to someone she would hate to see what he would do to someone he dislikes.

“Okay ready for that tour?” Clarke suddenly asks and Lexa nods before wiping her hand on her pant leg.

“So, clearly this is the living room slash dining room.”

Bernie jumps of the couch following Clarke as she starts to show Lexa around.

“Over there is the kitchen and you are living here now to so please feel free to help yourself to anything you would like.”

Clarke goes around the room opening some of the cabinets to show Lexa the contents inside. When Clarke opens the large metal door Lexa is hit with a wave of cold air from inside as it appears to be a cold box used to preserve their food.

“This is my schedule and this is Raven’s so you will always know where we are, and down her we also added your schedule but it’s really just your doctor appointments for now. Also I made a list of all the numbers that you could possible need like mine, Raven’s, the hospital and my mom.”

Clarke points out everything on the cold box’s door. She is not really sure what she is suppose to do with the numbers but clearly Clarke thinks them important enough to give to her.

“Then we have the bathroom.”

Luckily Lexa has become an expert on bathrooms during her stay at the hospital and is glad to see that it looks relatively the same.

“This is Raven’s room or the nerd cave as I call it.”

Clarke opens the door and Lexa can’t help the surprised look that covers her face. The room looks perfectly organised, everything having its place. There are large pictures covering the walls and shelves full of small dolls in bright coloured clothing.

“Word of advice don’t touch anything, especially her comic books you only make that mistake once.”

Clarke closes the door again and they make their way to the room across from Raven’s. Lexa can already tell who’s room it is just by the colourful drawings on the door.

“Then this is my room.”

Clarke’s room is exactly how Lexa expected it to be, colourful and bright and kind of disorganised. There are paints and other art supplies scattered across the room, little balled up pieces of paper on the floor around the already full dustbin. Her desk is covered in large books and random little things.

In the corner is an old instrument, Lexa remembers seeing similar ones in Polis.

“You make music?”

“Oh um not really, I just like messing around on my guitar sometimes. My little brother is more of the musician in the family.”

“Will you play for me sometime?” Lexa asks not able to hide her excitement.

“Um, yeah sure. I can’t promise to be really good but if you want to I can play you something sometime.” Lexa watches as Clarke’s cheeks turn red and her hands nervously fidget with the hem of her shirt.

“Anyway we still have one more stop on the tour.” Clarke quickly walks out of the room and to the last door left at the end of the hallway. “This is going to be your room, we use to have another roommate but she moved out to live with her fiancé.”

Clarke opens the door and Lexa is met with a rather plain room. It’s smaller than the other two bedrooms but there is a bed in the middle with a desk up against the wall and shelves filled with books.

“Do you need help unpacking?” Clarke asks motioning to the bag she placed on the bed earlier.

“There is not much inside.”

Lexa opens it pulling out the clear plastic bag with her bloody clothes from the accident. The only other things inside are some random things Raven and Clarke brought her throughout her stay in the hospital.

“I’ll see if I can get the… um stains out. But I think if you’re feeling up to it we can go buy you a few things tomorrow. But in the mean time I got you some pj’s for the night.” Clarke motions to the foot of the bed where the small stack of clothes are.

“Thank you Clarke.”

“Well I’ll let you get settled in, you probably want to take a shower and get all of the hospital washed off of you.”

Lexa nods and Clarke leaves with Bernie closely following behind her.

Lexa walks around the room examining everything. She stops in front of the shelves as she runs her fingers across the spines of the books stacked neatly. Pulling one of them off of the shelve, she has seen a few books in Polis but never one that looks as well kept as these. She is use to ones filled with holes and tears, pages being torn out, edges burned and faded letters. Feeling rather excited at the prospect of getting to read them. She really is starting to wish she had spent more time with Clarke and the rest of Skaikru at their village so she could learn about some of their customs and technology

Clarke knocks on the door waiting for Lexa’s ‘enter’ before she comes walking back in.

“I brought you some clean towels and there is soap, shampoo and anything you might need in the shower so feel free to use anything.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

With that Clarke leaves again. Lexa picks up the towels running her hands over the soft material before making her way to the bathroom for her much needed shower.

After taking off her clothes Lexa looks over her body in the long mirror behind the door. Her body looks slightly skinnier and paler from the lack of sun exposure. There is still a large bruise over her side and the thin red cut on her abdomen as well as on her forehead. After looking herself over she makes her way to the glass box.

Lexa has only ever taken baths and had found these showers to be rather new and exciting. Lexa picks up one of the bottles in the shower opening it she smells the liquid inside and instantly knows that this is Clarke’s having familiarised the scent with the blonde. She pours some into her hand before she rubs it across her skin already feeling more relaxed washing of the strong smell of the hospital.

When she is finished she pulls on the clothes Clarke left for her and quickly braids her wet hair. The clothes are rather strange long loose fitting grey pants and a black sleeveless shirt. She looks down at the material covering her feet wiggling her toes in the soft fabric, it’s very pink.

Lexa makes her way back to the living room where she finds Clarke on the couch her feet pulled up under her as she watches the large screen against the wall with great interest, her left hand is absentmindedly moving over a sleeping Bernie next to her who snoring rather loudly for such a small animal.

Clarke catches sight of a newly cleaned Lexa and smiles at her.

“Hey, I’m just watching some tv you want to join me?” Clarke asks patting the empty spot next to Bernie.

“I do not really understand the entertainment value of it.”

Lexa sits carefully down on the opposite side of the couch, Bernie just lets out a huff in his sleep as he continues to snooze on the comfortable couch.

“Then you have been watching the wrong shows. So, what are you in the mood for comedy, drama or maybe a documentary or something?”

“You are the expert I trust your judgment.” Lexa answers not having any reference to have an opinion.

“I would love if you would tell Raven that.” Clarke says with a sly smile. “But let’s just see what we can find.”

Clarke takes hold of a small black box and presses one of the little buttons. Lexa watches as the images on the large screen in front of them keep changing as Clarke keeps pressing different buttons.

“Oh I love this show!” Clarke says excited dropping the black box onto the couch, Lexa looks back at the screen and focuses on the ‘show’ Clarke has picked for them.

Lexa has to admit Clarke’s choice is much better then Raven’s. Clarke’s had actual people in it and not annoying talking colours. And Lexa was actually able to follow what was happening and found herself rather enjoying it. It also provided her with some insight to this strange world she has found herself in.

During another of what Clarke calls ‘stupidass commercials’ Lexa feels her entire body stiffen to the point where it’s almost painful when she feels Clarke’s delicate fingers softly gliding over her upper arm.

“Your tattoo is really beautiful.” Clarke says as her finger continues to follow the interact pattern along her skin.

“Thank you.” Lexa manages to croak out.

“Do you remember what it means?”

Lexa knows exactly what it means, but she can’t tell Clarke how she received each piece after having led her people to victory during a time of war. That each one is a reminder of the lives that she had to take to keep her people safe from their enemies. So instead she just shakes her head.

“Oh, well I bet it is something very special to you.” Lexa just gives her a small what she hopes is a reassuring smile. “Do you have any others? I mean I saw the one on the back of your neck but are they the only two you have?”

“Maybe.”

“Are seriously not going to tell me?” This time her smile is not forced. “Ugh fine, but trust me I will find out.”

“I have no doubt that you will.”

Lexa turns her attention back to the show they are supposed to be watching and Clarke is soon pulled back into the show as well.Lexa doesn’t know how much time has passed when the front door opens followed by Raven’s calling out to them.

“Hello anyone home?” Raven’s voice comes from the door.

Bernie jumps off the couch hearing his master’s voice and runs as fast as his little stubby legs can to the front door, where Raven greats him happily.

“Hey Raven.” Clarke calls from her spot on the couch to engross in her show to even get up.

Raven walks in front of them carrying a large flat box in her hands effectively blocking their view of the screen.

“Since its Lexa’s first night here I thought we should celebrate so I got us some pizza.”

She opens the box and Lexa is immediately hit by a wonderful smell only now realising how hungry she is. Clarke quickly takes the box from Raven’s hands.

“Raven you are my hero, I’m going to sew you a cape.”

Clarke pulls a piece of flat bread covered in meat and cheese from the box as she holds it open for Lexa to take a piece as well. When Lexa takes a bite she has to keep herself from moaning.

Raven watches her amused when something catches her eye, her smile only widening at the sight of the fuzzy pink feet.

“Nice socks Lexa, real badass.”

“They belong to Clarke.” Lexa says around a bite.

“I can tell.”

Raven shoots a smirk to her blonde friend causing Clarke to kick her foot out at Raven that she easily dodges but it sends Bernie into a barking frenzy seeing someone trying to hurt his master.

“Shut up you asshole, your just jealous.”

Raven laughs petting Bernie to calm him down before she sits down on one of the other chairs with her own slice of the bread.

“How was your shift?” Clarke asks swallow her large bite.

“Ugh people are stupid.”

“Oh, boy this should be interesting.”

“So, this guy and his friend come into the ER today and apparently this guy is like one chromosome away from being a potato. Anyway this guy decided that it would be a good idea to get shit faced and throw darts at his friend’s head.”

“Seriously? Is the friend okay?”

“Let’s just say now his friend is going to have a permanent wink.” Raven says finishing off her last bite and Clarke can’t help but let out a snort.

They spend the rest of the night talking as they watch tv and Lexa found herself really enjoying it. But all to soon Lexa starts to feel her eyes start to droop, she had a rather busy day and her recovering body was exhausted. Clarke catches the brunettes struggle to stay awake and decides its time to end her fight.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one day.” Clarke says making Lexa’s eyes snap open. “Come on bed time.”

Clarke leads Lexa back to her new room, she lets Lexa sit on the edge of the bed.

“Is there anything else you need, more pillows or a glass of milk?”

“No thank you Clarke, I have all I need.” Lexa reassures her.

Clarke nods looking nervously around the room when Raven’s head pops into the doorway.

“Hey, Lexa if you need anything during the night don’t be afraid to tell Clarke.” Clarke rolls her eyes at her friend and Lexa can’t help the small smile.

“I will remember that Raven.” Raven just gives her a curt nod before leaving.

“So um, I know that the first night in a strange place can be pretty scary and for some reason the darkness makes everything like 10 times scarier so um here.” Clarke holds out a little white object shaped as a rabbit to her.

“What is it?” Lexa asks curiously.

“It’s a nightlight, I thought maybe you would like to use it even just for tonight. It always helped me when I had to sleep in a strange room.”

“Thank you Clarke that is very thoughtful of you. How does it work?”

“Oh.” Clarke takes it back before bending down to push the two metal ends into the wall making the little rabbit light up.“There you go.”

Clarke starts to slowly move backwards towards the door.

“Um, you are probably really tired. Did you remember to take you medication?” Lexa gives her amused smile.

“Yes, I did.”

“Good, that’s good. I better get to bed too I have an early class tomorrow.” Lexa nods and Clarke takes the final step to reach the door, Clarke hesitates at the door turning back to look at her. “I’m really glad you decided to stay here.”

“Me too.” Lexa replies honestly with a soft smile.

“Good night Lexa sweet dreams.”

“Good night Clarke.”

With one last smile Clarke leaves closing the door behind her.

Lexa makes her way under the covers, it’s a lot more comfortable then the hospital bed and the blankets feel soft and not scratchy. Lexa snuggles into the soft mattress getting comfortable. She looks at the rabbit giving a soft glow to the room smiling to herself, she closes her eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so so so sorry for the extreme long wait but I just started my internship and my new work hours are kicking my ass! I am also currently staying with my sister to help her with her kids after her husband recently passed away.


	6. Chapter 6

The soft drumming of rain falling against the window is what wakes Lexa in the early morning hours. Before even opening her eyes she can already tell that it is still dark out. After a few moments she slowly blinks open her eyes to find herself in a strange room. She is ready to bolt out of bed when her eyes lands on the small glowing rabbit against the wall and she instantly remembers where she is.

With a tired sigh she snuggles deeper into the comfortable bed perfectly okay with getting a few more hours of sleep. Listening to the rain outside she tries to let it lull her back to sleep. But the small water drops are doing the exact opposite as she becomes more and more aware of her full bladder. A groan cuts through the quiet room as she finally gives up on the idea of sleeping past sunrise for the first time in too long a time and she reluctantly climbs out of her comfortable bed.

Standing up she slowly lifts her arms up above her head as she stretches her sore muscles forgetting about her resent injuries as she winches from the pain radiating of her bruised side and the uncomfortable pulling sensation from her abdomen.

Padding across the room in her fluffy socks she opens the door and almost stumbles over the small body right in front of her door.

“Barnard?”

The dog only tilts his head to look at her for a few moments not planning on moving anytime soon. Lexa watches him curiously, she has come to realise that he is a strange breed of fecha that her people uses mostly for hunting and protection. But she can’t really imagine Bernie bringing down a injured trilipa or keeping out enemies – well maybe if they trip over him.

She carefully steps over the dog before quickly making her way to the bathroom. When she is finished she finds Bernie waiting for her outside the door again.

“Do you intent to follow me the entire time?” He just stares up at her with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

“Fine, if you insist.” She can heat his little feet scratching against the floor as he follows her around.

Knowing that sleep is no longer an option Lexa makes her way quietly to the living room not to wake the sleeping women. Lexa casts a curious look to the kitchen as she passes it, she knows Raven and Clarke have been very kind by letting her stay at their home and it would be disrespectful to go around prying into their things. Then again if she is going to stay in this strange place is would be good to get familiar with its technology.

Making up her mind she heads into the kitchen, at first she is very careful to touch any of the strange and shiny things but then she stops in front of the large cold box. On the door there are all the different papers Clarke pointed out to her earlier, each having one of their names written on it to indicate whose it was and the last piece of paper was just a list of names with random numbers next to them. Lexa frowns at the numbers before shaking her head.

Taking hold of the handle she opens the large metal door and Lexa shivers at the cold air from inside. Squinting at the bright light illuminating the things inside she looks around to see if she can find anything that looks familiar. There are some fruits and vegetables she recognises and what she believes to be perfectly round thin slices of some sort of meat. But beyond that everything else is completely unknown to her.

Lexa is about to close the door again when she sees it – a lone pudding cup on the bottom shelf. Lexa has only ever had two but she is sure it’s the best thing she has ever tasted in this life and the other. Just as her fingertips touches the cup she pulls her hand back like she’s been burned and slamming the door closed to block out the tantalising treat.

Turning away from the cold box she focuses her attention on the counter. She glides her hand across the cold black surface until she comes to a wooden board and a black box next to it with handles sticking out of the top. Taking a hold of one of the handles and in one swift movement pulls it out to reveal a sharp blade.  She closely examines the blade before running her thumb across the edge making it leave a small trail of blood behind. Satisfied with the sharpness of the blade Lexa stabs it into the wooden board before continuing her journey along the counter.

Next Lexa finds a silver box with two openings on the top. Frowning at the strange box she looks it over spotting a small lever on the side. Without thinking about it she presses the lever down. A red glow comes from the inside making Lexa lean over it trying to get a better look at the light inside and she can feel some heat coming out of the openings. The red light is almost hypnotising and Lexa has a strange urge to touch it. Slowly she brings her hand closer to the box as she reaches out to –

_POP!_

Lexa jumps back from the loud noise, she can feel her heart racing as she stares at the steal box in the dark now that red light is no longer burning and her hand having dropped back down to her side. Lexa lets out a shuddering breath before composing herself again. With one last look at the steal box Lexa decides to leave the kitchen for the safety of the living room and one thought plaguing her mind – _Why does everything in this world have to be so loud?_

Once in the living room she takes a moment just to look out the large windows as she sits down on the couch with Bernie. It’s still dark out but outside the world is already awake with what looks like the light of thousands of candles burning bright. Lexa traces the rain drops running down the glass making intricate patterns as she imagines the lives of the people moving around outside.

Lexa is so deep in thought that she doesn’t hear feet shuffling across the floor until a body falls down on the opposite of the couch. She can’t help the tug she feels in her heart at the sight of Clarke wrapped in a large blanket, her blonde hair sticking up every which way and her face scrunching together as she lets out a yawn.

“Why are you not asleep?” Clarke asks glaring at Lexa like she somehow committed a horrible crime.

“I have always been an early raiser.” Lexa simply says.

“Ugh, I should have known you were a morning person.”

“You are not?”

“I’m more the wake up at noon kind of person.” Clarke snuggles deeper into the couch as she pulls the blanket up to her chin getting comfortable.

“You should go back to bed.” Lexa can see Clarke fighting to keep her eyes open.

“I can’t go to sleep knowing your sitting all alone out here like a lost little puppy.”

“Clarke I will be fine. Besides I have Barnard to keep me company.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow at her clearly not impressed.

“Being the great conversationalist that he is, I’m still not leaving.”

Lexa just shakes her head at the stubborn blonde. Not bothering to argue with Clarke any further the room falls quiet as the only sounds that can be heard is Bernie’s snores and the continues _tick-tick_ of the round devise against the wall. Lexa’s eyes drift back to the window as she absentmindedly plays with the pendant handing around her neck.

She startles slightly when she feels something poking at her thigh, looking over at the other occupant on the couch she finds Clarke fast asleep and her cold feet being pushed underneath Lexa seeking out her warmth. Lexa tries really hard not to be a creep staring at the sleeping beauty but it’s impossible not to, the way her nose twitched in her sleep or how her dark lashes flutter while she dreams.

Before she knows it the sun is slowly starting to make its appearance, the light bouncing off of the tall buildings as more and more people start to wake outside. A loud thud followed by muttered cursing is heard from the other end of the hall, not long after that Raven stomps her way into the living room as her ever graceful self.

“Morning.” Raven says scratching her head messing up her hair even more than it already was.

“Morning.” Lexa greets her trying to hide her amusement.

Bernie is instantly awake and jumps off of the couch and runs up to her. Clarke lets out an annoyed huff before pulling her blanket over her head.

Raven motions over her shoulder to the kitchen silently asking Lexa to follow her before they wake the blonde. Lexa takes a seat at the counter while Raven goes about feeding Bernie who keeps excitedly weaving through her legs. Raven places his bowl on the floor that he happily digs into straight away before turning to Lexa. Raven opens her mouth to start talking but stops when she sees the knife imbedded in the wooden board. Raven looks between the knife and Lexa before settling on Lexa.

“Am I going to have to start locking my room door at night?” Raven asks as she tries to pull the knife out of the wooden board but it seems that it’s wedged in pretty good.

“If you are feeling unsafe it would be advisable.” Lexa says clearly not understanding the reason behind the question.

Raven just shakes her head amused before she stumbles a step back having finally freed the knife. After placing it back in its place she starts to open a close a few cupboard doors and pulls out some colourful boxes.

“I don’t know about you but I’m starving. I know I have many awesome skills but sadly cooking isn’t one of them, but I can make a mean bowl of cereal.” Raven places the boxes in front of Lexa on the counter.

“You have a choice between Lucky Charms, Froot Loops and Cheerios. These are all from my personal collection, word of advice don’t eat Clarke’s cereal it’s all healthy and disgusting.”

Lexa looks between the different boxes not really knowing what she should be looking at, she ends up pointing at the one with the bird on it. Raven nods her approval before she gathers a bowl and places it on the counter. She opens the box and Lexa watches as she pours some of the colourful rings into the bowl.

Raven opens the cold box looking for something inside. Lexa takes her opportunity that Raven is distracted to shift a little in her seat in hopes to relieve some of the pain in her side.

“How are you feeling today, any pain?” Apparently she wasn’t subtle enough for the doctor’s watchful eyes.

“A little.”

Raven pours some white liquid into the bowl with the rings, most likely milk Lexa concludes.  Next to it Raven places a glass of water with Lexa’s medication.

“There you go a breakfast of champions, Froot Loops with a side of painkillers.” Raven says with a smile handing her a spoon.

Raven grabs one of the other boxes as she hops onto the counter opposite Lexa sticking her hand straight into the box and starts to eat.

Lexa looks down at the bowl in front of her, still a little sceptical of this new place’s food. Lexa dips her spoon into the bowl and takes a bite of milk and some of the coloured rings. They are crunchy and surprisingly sweet.

Lexa watches as Raven continue to eat out of the box as her long tanned legs swing back and forth. She is still dressed in her sleepwear that consists of a pair of very short pants and a black shirt with a picture of a woman wearing a large red hat with horns and above it in red is the words _‘In This Moment’_.

“I totally called it on you being a metal head.” Lexa looks confused at Raven who is grinning at her knowingly. “The way you’re staring at my shirt is a dead giveaway.”

“The way I am looking at your shirt means I am a metal head?” Lexa honestly has no idea what the young doctor is talking about.

“Yeah, amnesia or not you can never forget the awesomeness that is In This Moment.” Raven points down at the picture on her shirt.

They both looks to see a still half asleep Clarke stumbling into the kitchen, making her way straight to where the mugs are.

“Don’t mind her she is just obsessed with the band.” Clarke says pouring some brown liquid into her mug along with some milk.

“Of course I’m obsessed with them, their music is amazing!” Raven defends.

“Don’t you mean their _hot_ lead singer is amazing?” Clarke teases her as she leans against the counter to observe her friend and Lexa.

“What can I say Maria Brink is a goddess.” Raven lets out a dreamy sigh. “One day I’m going to marry that woman and then she is going to scream my babies to sleep.”

Clarke lets out a snort trying to hide her smile behind her mug. Raven just flicks a piece of cereal at her that she easily dodges.

“I’m glad to see you are at least feeding our guest even if it’s pure sugar.” Clarke says motioning to a silent Lexa who is eating her cereal and watching the two friends.

“She is already in pain, I’m not going to punish her with you disgusting poop cereal.”

“I told you to stop calling it that. Fiber is important for a healthy diet you’re a doctor Raven you should know this.”

“When I’m eating in the morning the last thing I need is a cereal box telling me I’m an inadequate human being because I don’t shit according to a schedule.” Raven emphasises her point by eat another handful of her cereal.

“What is shit?” Clarke and Raven’s eyes snap to Lexa, Raven bursts out laughing.

“And with that this conversation is over.” Clarke says pushing herself away from the counter and slapping Raven on her arm as she passes her. “So Lexa how are you feeling, thing you will still be up for our little trip today?”

Lexa nods while eating another spoonful of cereal.

“What’s happening today?” Curious Raven asks jumping off of the counter.

“I thought maybe we can take Lexa clothes shopping, get her a few things of her own.” Clarke explains and Raven nods placing the boxes back in the cupboard.

“That sounds like a good, I have the graveyard shift today so I can drive us.”

After breakfast all three of them start to prepare for their day out, Raven being the first to finish takes Bernie out for his walk now that the rain has thankfully stopped. Lexa is once again dressed in Clarke’s borrowed clothes as she waits with Clarke for Raven to return. Clarke is holding a purple sock in one hand and a green one in the other hand. Loud music starts to play from Clarke’s pocket, she pulls out a small screen, that Lexa now knows is called a phone, and taps it before she places it on the table so she can continue to put on her shoes.

“Hi mom.”

_“Morning honey, how are you this morning?”_ Abby’s voice comes from the device.

“I’m good, and now that that’s out of the way we can get to why you really called. Yes, Lexa is still alive.” Clarke says winking at Lexa who gives her a small smile.

_“Cant I call just to check in on my daughter without an agenda?”_

“Mom,” Clarke says knowingly.

_“Okay fine, so I just wanted make sure she had a good first night.”_

“Ask away your on speaker.”

_“Clarke how many times do I have to tell you to warn people when you put them on speaker phone?”_ Clarke just rolls her eyes as she pulls her shoe on. _“So Lexa how was your night, did you get enough sleep?”_

“Yes, thank you Dr Griffin Clarke’s glowing rabbit helped.” Lexa says loud enough for Abby to hear.

_“I’m kind of scared to ask.”_

“She is talking about my old night light mom.”

_“Oh okay then that is good. Are you girls going to have a relaxing day at home?”_

“Actually we are taking Lexa to get her some new clothes.” Clarke says excited.

_“Clarke remember she is still healing and –“_

“To take it easy I know mom, don’t worry.”

_“What can I say I’m a worrier.”_

“And we love you for it.”

There is a loud bang on Abby’s side followed by yelling.

_“Jake your children are killing each other again.”_ Abby yells. _“Why are they always mine when they misbehave?”_ A male voice whines and Lexa assumes its Clarke’s father.

“Mom I keep telling you, you should have stopped after you had your one perfect child.” Clarke says gesturing to herself.

_“Blame tequila.”_

“Mom!” Lexa is not sure what tequila is but Abby is laughing so it must be something fun.

_“I have to go Clarke, take care and don’t hesitate to call if you need me.”_

“I will mom I promise, now go before the twins make dad cry again.”

_“Love you honey, bye Lexa.”_

“Bye mom.”

“Goodbye Dr Griffin.”

Clarke taps the screen again before looking at Lexa with a smile.

“You know this means she’s adopted you as one of her own now, so you’re stuck with her forever.”

Lexa can’t fight the smile that starts to tug at the corners of her mouth, she can think of a lot of worse things than being seen as part of the Griffin family.

Before Lexa can answer her the front door swings open as Raven and Bernie step back inside.

“Okay forgetful Lexie lets go get you some clothes.” Raven says holding a jacket out for Lexa to put on.

One thing Lexa realise right away is that all cars are not the same. Raven’s car is very different then Abby’s, where Abby’s car was large and spacious and the seat were soft, Raven’s not so much. Lexa is sitting between Raven and Clarke on the long lumpy seat and something keeps poking her in her behind.

Every now and then the car would start making this strange noise that even Lexa whit her limited knowledge on the subject knew it shouldn’t be making. But for some reason she doesn’t understand she can tell that Raven loves this old beat up car.

Thankfully the drive wasn’t too long and they were soon pulling in next to other cars all standing in rows around the large open space. Clarke jumps out of the car before offering her hand to Lexa to help her out, Clarke was standing closer then Lexa expected and once she was safely outside they were a little closer than either of them anticipated.  Lexa forces her eyes away from the clear blue ones in front of her looking down at their hands that are still clasped together. Clarke follows her gaze and instantly drops her hand and places her hands in her jacket’s pockets as she gives Lexa a shy smile before quickly following Raven who is already make her way towards the large building.

They follow the people going in and out of the large sliding doors, the same kind that was at the hospital but once inside it looked nothing like the hospital. It is huge and people are walking fast all around them and many of them are carrying different coloured bags, there is large signs and bright lights everywhere.

Lexa absentmindedly follows Raven and Clarke as she looks around amazed. It’s not until they stop that Lexa looks where they are going and freezes. She watches as the people in front of them climb onto metal stairs that starts to move them higher.

Raven and Clarke moves forward to get on but stops when they realise Lexa isn’t following them anymore.

“Lexa are you okay?” Clarke steps closer to her concerned.

“The stairs are moving.”

“Oh yes, it’s called an escalator.”

“Stairs are not suppose to move.” Lexa says finally taking her eyes off of the contraption to look at Clarke worried.

“Lex its okay, they are safe I promise.” Clarke tries to reassure her.

“What’s the hold up, let’s move.” A guy yells from somewhere behind them making a furious Raven spin around.

“Hey nutsack, can’t you see she is scared? So how about you be a descend human being for like two seconds?” Raven challenges the guy, he just lifts his hands in surrender as he takes a step back.

Clarke places her hand on Lexa’s upper arm to bring her attention back to her.

“You’re going to be fine, me and Raven are going to be with you the whole time. We are not going to let anything happen to you.”

Lexa nods, she knows she can trust them but she is still not sure about this strange thing.

“You know what how about I go first?” Raven asks.

Lexa watches as Raven quickly steps onto the moving steps and she is instantly being carried upward, she turns around giving Lexa a big smile. Lexa walks closer until she is right in front of steps and she sees a new step appears and travels up only for another to appear in its place.

“Okay now when ever you’re ready you just step on.” Clarke says from next to her.

With a deep breath she takes a hesitant step, when her foot touches the metal her hands instinctively grabs onto the black railing and quickly brings her other foot up as well. She can feel her body tilt forwards as it moves and on instinct starts to lean backwards but Clarke’s hand on her back holds her up right to keep her from falling backwards. Looking over her shoulder Clarke just gives her a reassuring smile not removing her hand from her back.

“When we get to the top you are just going to step off.”

Slowly climbing to the top Lexa sees the steps starting to disappear underneath a large metal floor. Lexa feels her hand grip on to the railing tighter but Clarke’s reassuring hand on her back helps her to relax.

“And step off.”

Lexa does as Clarke says stepping onto the metal platform where Raven is waiting for them.

“You did great Lexa!” Raven says excited giving her a playful punch to her shoulder and Lexa gives her a small smile feeling uncomfortable under all the attention. “Now the fun can begin.”

They go into a large open room filled with clothes of all different colours, sizes and styles. This is nothing like the market stalls she use to buy clothes from, most of them where patched up from years of wear and use with what little material they could find.

“There are a lot clothes.” Lexa says making Clarke chuckle.

“It can be a little overwhelming, how about we start by just walking around and maybe you’ll see something you like?” Lexa nods and they start to wonder through the rows of clothes.

There was a lot to pick from and Lexa wasn’t really sure what she is looking for. Thankfully it appears that Raven and Clarke are rather enjoyed themselves as they start to discuss the different clothes and what they liked and didn’t.

In no time they had arms full of clothing they wanted Lexa to try on. They end up in a section that sells all different kinds of undergarments and Lexa looks fascinated at the small, _very small_ , pieces of clothing.

“Okay I think we have a good selection for you to try on.” Clarke says handing the clothes they picked over to Lexa before looking around. “Where’s Raven?”

Raven pops out from behind one of the stands holding a bright green undergarment against her chest.

“For the prices they are asking I am going to have to wear it on the outside of my clothes with the price tag still on.”

Clarke just shakes her head before pulling Lexa and Raven to the back where there are little rooms for Lexa to try on the clothes. Lexa steps into the room and  finds there is a large mirror on the one side.

She is surprised that she rather likes some of clothes and they are really comfortable as well. She tries on tight pants, short pants, shirts of all colours and sizes. Clarke and Raven are having great time dressing her up, and they demand to see what she looks like in each piece she tries on.

Lexa had even picked out a few things for herself, most of them being similar to what she used to wear back in Polis. The only thing that really caught her eye was a beautiful black leather jacket, she had seen a few back in markets but she had more important things to worry back then, those were torn and patched but this one was shiny and perfect.

She finally finished trying on the last of the clothes and was in the middle of putting on her borrowed clothes when there is a knock on the door. She opens the door just a sliver to reveal Raven on the other side with a big smile.

“Raven?”

“I got one more thing for you to try on.” Raven thrusts the black material into the room before Lexa can start to protest.

Lexa takes it before closing the door again, she can hear Raven still hovering outside as she examines the black material.

“Raven I am not sure about this one.”

“Come on Lexa every girl needs a little black dress that makes them look super hot.”

“I do not-“

“Just try it on!”

Lexa lets out an annoyed huff before she reluctantly tries it on. She looks at herself in the mirror turning from side to side to get a better look at the tight black dress.

“Lexa are you okay in there?” Clarke asks when she takes longer then usual.

“It is rather short.”

“Come out so we can see!” Raven demands.

Lexa knows if she doesn’t Raven will just come in herself,f so she slowly opens the door and steps out. Both Raven and Clarke are just looking at her with wide eyes not saying anything. Lexa pulls on the hem of the dress self consciously.

“Are you sure people wear this in public it doesn’t seem to cover much.” Lexa asks when the silence carries on.

Raven is the first one to snap out of it and elbows Clarke in the side who still hasn’t taken her eyes off of Lexa.

“Hey Clarke I can hear your ovaries applauding.” That makes her snap out of her haze and slaps Raven upside the head before making her way closer to Lexa who is doing her best to cover herself with her arms.

“Lexa you look amazing.”

“Really?” Lexa asks hopefully dropping her arms from in front of her body.

“You look hot as f-“

“Raven!”

“We are totally getting that dress.”

The dress along with the other selected clothes is paid for, and Lexa promises herself that one day she will pay them back once she figured out how. Lexa is ready to go back home, her body is hurting and she is completely exhausted but once they walk out of the store Raven and Clarke turn in the opposite direction Lexa knows they need to go to get to the car. Lexa follows them until they come to a large space with people sitting at tables eating.

“Me and Raven have this tradition where we always get ice cream after shopping.” Clarke explains. “How about you and Rae grab us a table and I’ll get us some ice cream.”

Lexa and Raven waits with the bags at their selected table as Clarke runs off. When she returns she is holding three little cups, Clarke gives one to Raven before placing one in front of Lexa. Lexa lifts it to see white goo inside with a little pink spoon.

“I didn’t know what flavour you would like so I thought I would play it save with vanilla.” Clarke explains.

Lexa watches as Raven and Clarke happily eat their treats so she decides to follow suit and takes a big spoonful of the white goo.

“Just be careful its really col-“  But it’s too late as Lexa already placed the spoon in her mouth.

Her hands instantly shoots up to either side of her head and her face scrunches up at the intense sharp pain right between her eyebrows. After a few seconds the pain fades away, she opens her eyes to find Clarke and Raven both looking at her with concern.

“Holy brain freeze Batman.” Raven whispers.

“Lexa are you alright?”

“How do you eat that?” Lexa pushes the cup away from her.

“You’re suppose to take small bites.” Clarke says between giggles. “Here try this.”

Clarke takes a much smaller amount onto Lexa’s spoon and lifting it up in front of her lips. Lexa looks at it not really trusting it but with Clarke’s encouragement she takes another taste. Luckily this time its pain free, only a slight cold feeling on her tongue but it’s surprisingly nice.

“Better?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods taking the spoon from Clarke to continue eating.

Lexa ends up enjoying the ice cream and even got to try some of Clarke and Raven’s. Clarke’s phone beeps and she just shakes her head explaining its her mother checking in on them.

“Hey, why don’t we send Dr G a picture of Lexa’s first ice cream experience?” Raven say making Clarke grin excitedly.

Next moment Clarke and Raven are on either side of Lexa with Clarke holding the phone out in front of them like a mirror they can see themselves in.

“Smile.” Lexa does as Clarke says and there is a bright light on the screen before they are moving away again.

“There now maybe she will stop worrying.” Clarke says looking up from the screen to see Lexa frowning and touching her upper lip pulling her hand away to reveal the white smudge on her fingers, she looks at Clarke accusingly for not telling her.

“Sorry but you looked just too cute with your ice cream-stash.” Clarke explains handing Lexa a napkin to clean her mouth with.

After ice cream Lexa was grateful to learn they will be heading back home. The car barely started to move when Lexa’s eyes fell shut.

“Lex, hey Lex wake up.” A sweet voice wakes her. Opening her eyes she finds herself with her head on Clarke’s shoulder and the car no longer moving. “Come on let’s get you up to bed.”

With some help from Clarke they make their way inside. Lexa starts to head to her room but is stopped by Clarke.

“Hold on, medication first then nap time.”

Lexa quickly takes her medication just wanting to get to bed. Once she is finished Clarke walks with her carrying the bags of clothes to Lexa’s room. Clarke walks into the room just in time to see Lexa snuggling down into the bed with her eyes already closed.

“Okay, we can unpack your new clothes after you nap.” Clarke says amused.

Clarke places the bags on the desk making the frame resting there topple over, the clank makes Lexa’s eyes opens and sees Clarke quickly righting the frame. It’s a picture of Clarke, Raven and another brunette hugging each other and smiling happily. Lexa feels a weird feeling settling in her stomach.

“Clarke.”

“Yes Lexa.” The blonde turns around to look at her.

“I do not think anyone is looking for me.”

Clarke sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Whether or not that is true, which I highly doubt it’s is. You have people now, me, Raven, my mom hell even Bernie. But either way I promise you Lexa we will find out who you are even if I have to personally go around pasting your face on milk cartons.”

“What if there is no one to find?” It comes out as barely a whisper.

“Of course there is, it not like you just fell out of the sky.”

“You did.” Lexa says without thinking, luckily Clarke doesn’t take her seriously and only chuckles.

“If your last memory is that horrible pick up line we have a lot more work cut out for us then we realised.” Lexa just sleepy frowns up at her. “Go to sleep Casanova.” Clarke says softly rubbing Lexa’s arm making her easily drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Fecha - Dog  
> Trilipa – Deer 
> 
> I would just like to say thank you to everyone for your support and patience during this hard time. These last few months have been really rough and your sweet comments and messages have meant so much to me. Some of you got really nervous that I abandoned you, but no worries guys I’m here till the end (might just take some time to get there).

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or just feel like talking feel free to do so here or on Tumblr at [ bonesanatomy.tumblr.com](bonesanatomy.tumblr.com)


End file.
